Life's a dream
by Soccer10is
Summary: ATTENTION! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! She's blushing, she's lieing, and changing, does Inuyasha Realize that she loves him? InuXSan swearing DIsclaimer:i dont own InuYasha
1. Chapter 1

**Life's a dream**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't written a story in a while! I'm terribly sorry! runs behind a tree "I REALLY AMMM!" I've been caught up in so much school homework and everything! growls I hate homework anyways…For the people who reviewed my missing story and all…I'm going to make more evanescence stories soon (I hope) Dante24, I will try my best to think of a plot plan for tourniquet in InuXsan story) sigh I love that song daydreams ok, anyways, on to this story)**

Chapter 1

I'm always wondering if impossible things regularly have to turn into somewhat of a nuisance. Could it be possible to love someone, you know you're not supposed to? What if "he" loves someone else? Or what if that "someone else," is more than one person… my heart has asked me these questions until…

_Going back through time_

It's always the same everyday, Inuyasha drags us of to find the missing pieces of the jewel, Kagome study's constantly each day for the tests she "supposedly" has to forever take, Miroku winces to group women, Shippo teases Inuyasha all the time, and there I am, watching Inuyasha with a smile on my face…

'Wait! What did I say?'

A small blush had shone on Sango's face. She quickly put her hands on her cheeks, forcing herself to stop blushing madly. The impact of when Sango slapped herself caused Inuyasha's ears to twitch in her direction. He stopped his pace, slowing down to be where Sango was.

'Always the slow one of the group?' Inuyasha thought. Sango had not noticed Inuyasha was by her right, so she jumped hearing his voice.

"It's not normal for someone to slap themselves" He smirked. She lifted her head to watch his Amber orbs looking into her brown ones.

"Whatever" she retorted.

"Hum"

Sango watched him, as the sunlight reflected onto his face.

'He looks so beautiful' she thought, causing her to blush again… 'Shit' she cursed. Inuyasha caught her cheeks go red.

'What the hell?' He thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked Sango. Sango winced.

"Nothing" She answered. I had been silent, until Kagome broke it…

"What the heck?" Kagome yelled… "The capital of Russia isn't Regina!" Miroku ran up to Kagome placing a hand on her shoulder…

"But the capital of Miroku is" He smiled Perverted like. Kagome smirked…

"No, but it is Bancock!" She laughed as she kicked him in the "capital of what will be Miroku, if he messes with her again!"

Miroku instantly fell to the ground…

"Bitch" He said trying to take breaths in between.

"Thaaaaat's me!" She sarcastically yelled.

Shippo took out a bag of popcorn watching the little desperate housewives scene that occurred…

**Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sango were madly making out… (I'm joking, I'm joking, back to the "real" story)…**

As Kagome turned around after her "little" scene, she couldn't help but laugh at the expressions Inuyasha and Sango were giving her…She sighed,

"He was asking for it!" Kagome complained…Sango shrugged

"You think?" she whispered.

**Afterwards…**

The sun had begun to set with beautiful colours in the sky.

Sango took in her surroundings, as she helped set up camp. It had been later that same day that Sango realised she "liked" Inuyasha.

'Speaking of Inuyasha,' she thought…Her eyes hooked onto him as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

'He looks so hot' Sango kept thinking. She got up walking to Kagome, who was struggling with the fire.

"Damn stick!" she yelled as she threw it at Miroku.

"Calm down" Sango said crouching down to her best friend. Kagome surprisingly growled…

**(Meanwhile in the background, you could hear Miroku crying his butt off)…**

Sango sighed. She took the two rocks and began rubbing them on the asphalt; making little sparks rise up…

"Thanks…" Kagome whispered. Sango nodded. Kagome walked to her backpack reaching out for some meat she brought from home. She ran back to the fire, starting to roast the meat on a stick.

"Want to help?" she questioned. Sango shook her head…

"No thanks, I'm gonna go for a walk." Kagome nodded. Sango got up from her stance, and started to walk up a hill and into the woods.

**With the boys**

Inuyasha struggled getting the blankets laid out nicely onto the grass. He kept thinking of that blush that always appeared on Sango's face, whenever he'd talk to her.

'What was wrong with her?' He thought. Inuyasha then felt a little shove, when he saw Miroku fall onto the ground entangled in a pile of sleeping bags.

"What the hell's your problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Help me outa here!" Miroku yelled in the bag. Inuyasha gave Miroku a hand…

5 Minutes later, Miroku was out of the sleeping bag, and brushing off the fuzz that was on his clothes.

Kagome walked by with some sticks and lumber.

"You look like road kill" She giggled, handing Miroku the sticks and lumber.

"You look like my hairy backside" Miroku said sticking his tongue out.

"Bancock" Kagome said with an evilish glare. Miroku ran behind Inuyasha.

"What the heck!" Inuyasha yelled as he felt Miroku hug him, praying for life.

"Now, Inuyasha…" Kagome said pointing to him… "I need you to go, get some more wood for the fire ok?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded…

'Perfect time to talk to Sango' He thought…

**-----------------------**

**OK, I'm gonna leave it there for this chapter…I'm trying to make it a little more funny than my romantic type of stories. Normally I'm the humour type of person, so this one's my first: P I hope you liked it…Read the next chapter, for more of the story…that's all for now…see ya!  
**

**Soccer10is**


	2. Chapter 2 Stones and water

**Hey hey! Sorry I took a while to publish another chapter! I'm back though! I'm listening to going under right now…so I'm really in the moment to type…anyways…the last chapter left off with Inuyasha accepting Kagome's offer, so he's now gonna be heading off into the woods..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Just stones and water

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he nodded his head at her favor. He took off minutes later heading for the long woods.

Inuyasha stopped at the clearing of a hill, and a beautiful lake. His ears twitched as he heard the sounds of slashing and things being thrown into the water. He tried following the sounds, leading him to his exterminator friend. His nose inhaled the scent of her cherry blossom scent, and then sighed as he took in his surroundings.

Sango who heard the intruder approach her just turned around to see her Hanyou friend.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. There went his nice moment…

"Huh? Oh, hey Sango." Inuyasha said. She smiled at his doubtful face, and began taking more stones, and throwing them into the clearing of the lake, one by one. The waters nice smooth horizon drenched. Sango watched the waters ripples, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her. He sat next to her, watching her eyes sadden in the waters reflection.

"Just thinking about something." She lied, (practically). Silence encountered the two, as they just sat there looking at the sun's amazing colours, as it set gently into its sleep.

"Have you ever noticed that the sun has the same features of a human?" Sango asked breaking the silence. Inuyasha faced her solemnly.

"How so?" He questioned. She just watched the sky, as she began to speak again…

"Well…" she continued… "It set's down to sleep for the sudden night, like us…it wakes up early for it's morning shifts…and works hard, to keep people warm, grow food, feed, and most important lighten up the days…Just like how we work every morning, keeping each other alive and happy." Inuyasha just glared at the sun as it set, 'she was right'

"I guess it is like us…" He smiled. She looked at his face as it lit from the setting light.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Hey…Sango, why were you blushing when ever I'd talk to you earlier today?" Sango "blushed" hearing his question…

"I was not blushing!" She lied again. Inuyasha turned to face Sango.

"Yes you were" he smirked…

"Did not!" She yelled. 'Great!' Sango thought… 'Perfect time for embarrassment!'

"Well then, why were you all pink, and so distant from me?" Inuyasha asked again. Sango sighed…

"It's nothing ok!" She yelled as she got up. "Why can't you just drop it!"

"Because I want to know!" He too yelled getting up. They faced each other.

"God! You're so stubborn!" She screamed in his face. He growled…

"Yeah I am! Now tell me…"

"No!" Sango pouted…

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled. "Tell me!"

"I'd rather die, then tell you why I was blushing!" Sango screamed.

"So you were blushing?" Inuyasha smirked…Sango turned around furious.

"I already told you I wasn't!" She yelled.

"Whatever" Inuyasha said, as he stood watching her…It was silent until……………..

"Piss off…" Sango whispered. InuYasha's ears twitched…

"What!" He yelled grabbing her arm…

"I said…Piss off! P-I-S-S off!" She madly screamed into his face. Inuyasha watched her with a mean look…

"I really hate you right now!" He yelled…

"Good!" She said crossing her arms. Inuyasha clutched hard onto her arm…

"You're so bitchy…" he said lifting her chin up…

"You're such a jerk." She whispered as their noses were inches apart…His face inched towards hers, and their lips were centimeters apart, until Sango Realized what she was doing, and pushed him away.

Sango panicked and began to walk really fast towards the woods…

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her…smirking…Sango turned around to see him…

"To camp" She answered blushing madly at what just happened…Sango watched Inuyasha smirk at her…

"We'll talk later…" He said walking towards her, and passing by her…with that same smirk never leaving his face…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well…that was it for this chapter! I'm gonna make the next chapter as soon as I can! **

**Oh yeah, and INUYASHA AND SANGO ALMOST KISSED! He he, I thought it would be pretty cool to make them fight and all in this chapter…but ya, so…next chapter see what happens…And do you think Inuyasha is starting to have affections towards Sango now? Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**And thanks to my last reviewers! Ok SEE YA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so sorry for the late update (again) –sigh- when will I ever learn?**

**Ok, so what's been happening was Sango starts to realize her affections towards Inuyasha, and in the latest chapter, her and Inu almost kiss…wow, what drama (sarcastically mocks)…Lmao…I know I'm not sounding like my normal self…school's tomorrow and I have to deal with the boys again…(jr. high's a pain) ( **

**Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha –falls off computer chair crying- WHY DON'T I!**

**Chapter 3 helping Kagome with her homework, and a little help myself…**

**--------------------------------------------**

**The wind Blew, as Sango watched the Hanyou of hers drift off to camp…She took steps inching towards the setting of her friends and campsite. All that was running through her mind was the 'kiss,' which she and Inuyasha 'almost' shared**

**"Oh My God, Where's my fairy god mother, when you need her?" Sango said aloud.**

**Forward with Inuyasha**

**In her distance, Inuyasha just walked listening for any signs of Sango screaming or danger…He walked feeling a little edgy. **

**"Common Sango, I couldn't have gotten you THAT worked up" He smirked. But not in any of his interest, the almost passionate kiss worked him up. He kept on thinking about it, and the way she looked at him when he was going to do it. **

**'Stop Inuyasha, It was nothing…nothing at all…" He thought… "At least I hope."**

**Back With Sango**

**Sango Just kept on walking. She lost sight of Inuyasha, which actually calmed her down even more. The only problem was that she didn't remember how long the walk was till camp came into view.**

**She sighed thinking about what would happen at dinner tonight; that was if she would make it back in time by then. Trees just came into view everywhere.**

**"Stupid trees, Twigs, and all these brown…uh…PIONTY THINGS!" She yelled pissed… "Hasn't anyone around here EVER heard of a detour!" Her voice echoed throughout the woods. She just kept walking, trying to find her friends, and wondering what was happening back there…**

**At Camp With Miroku And Kagome**

**Miroku and Kagome had been waiting for Inuyasha and Sango to return from the forest. It had been past an hour that they were gone, so Kagome just started roasting food on a fire. Miroku on the other hand was trying to build up a 'tent.' **

**"Why isn't this staying up!" He yelled franticly, reading the instructions. **

**"If the tent won't work, I don't see why the 'componanies' put this white thing with words in to go with this piece of shit!" Miroku yelled. Kagome just giggled watching him piss off because the Tent wouldn't stay up. She got up, walking towards the 'drama queen.' **

**"Chill, Miroku." Kagome said. "First of all, it's called COMPANIES, not COMPONANIES, and second of all, you've got to smash these nails into the ground!" she continued… "And by the way, you're reading the French instructions side…" Miroku looked at the paper in his hands and smirked…**

**"Right…" He mocked… "I Knew that!" Kagome slapped her head**

**'I feel like I'm dealing with a 5 year old girl' she thought…then laughed, thinking of Miroku in a pink dress, holding a lollipop.**

**Miroku on the other hand, had other things to think about, like…**

**"Just one more inch" he struggled, trying to touch Kagome in the Hinny. Kagome blushed as she felt his hand stroke her…She twitched, then turned.**

**"Miroku!" She screamed and faced him. "Don't do that!" Miroku smiled…**

**"Don't do what?" He teased.**

**"You know…" Kagome blushed. "That…"**

**"Oh! I thought you meant this!" He said as he inched his face towards her…Her lip were close to touching until…**

**"Sorry for the interruption!" Inuyasha yelled…"If you're gonna do that shit, get outa here!" He yelled. Kagome quickly got up and walked back to the fire, not saying anything.**

**'I'm sorry about that Inuyasha' she thought feeling guilty, and just crouched, stirring the soup.**

**Meanwhile with Sango **

**"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Sango screamed. "Where am I supposed to go?" She yelled. It wasn't a while, until she ended up in front of the camp. **

**"Uh" she whimpered. "What a coincidence." **

**The first thing she saw was Inuyasha helping Miroku with the tent. Sango watched as Inuyasha took the top of his hoari off. She blushed, and then turned once she heard Kagome's voice call out to her. Since she was so loud, everyone heard Kagome, and brought their attentions to Sango. **

**"Phew" Inuyasha thought… "She's Alright", Meanwhile, Miroku was giving Inuyasha some weird looks…Inuyasha noticed and looked at Miroku suspiciously.**

**"What!" He jerked.**

**"Is it just me, or did you just sigh, because Sango came back?" Inuyasha blushed…**

**"No! Why Would Why?" Miroku smiled…**

**"IS THAT A BLUSH INUYASHA! THE INUYASHA BLUSHING! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha turned quickly…**

**"NO!" He yelled…Miroku, just stood…**

**"Sure it isn't!" He teased…Inuyasha turned looking at Miroku deadly.**

**"Why aren't you mad though?" He asked. Miroku shrugged…**

**"Well, I love Sango, but still…I can't be mad at someone else for liking her! It's not 'my' business." **

**"You still love her?" Inuyasha asked,**

**"To be honest…I don't know."**

**"Feh…."**

**Meanwhile…**

**"Sango!" Kagome yelled to her friend, "Can you help me with a question?" Sango walked towards her friend, and sat next to Kagome…**

**"Depends…" She smiled, and looked at the homework.**

**"It's English" Kagome spoke up.**

**"Yeah…I figured that" Sango said. "What is the question you need help with?" Sango asked. Kagome pointed to the one…**

**"Number 17…" Kagome answered. Sango looked at the question.**

**"Find a quote describing love?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow…**

**"Um…It's for a romance novel my English class had to read." Kagome said.**

**"Oh…Ok…uh, put down… 'Love is like war, easy to start, hard to end, Impossible to forget." Sango smiled, knowing that she helped her friend. Kagome just stood there in Awe…**

**"What?" Sango asked. **

**"It's just, that was beautiful…How do you know that?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yeah, well…let's just say that love breaks everyone…" Sango said, frowning and thinking about her and Inuyasha, back at the river. **

**"Ya…I know what you mean" Kagome smiled. **

**After helping Kagome with her homework…The group ate, and got ready for bed…Sango stayed in the tent only thinking of what she said to Kagome…**

**'Inuyasha, you're Impossible to forget' she thought before falling into a tired nights sleep. **

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Well what did you think? I know a little cheesy in my opinion…but I got this chapter done IT WAS A LONG WAIT! AND I AM HONOURBLY SORRY! BY THE WAY, the love quote, I found on an icon! I melted when I read it! So I gotta go!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BYE!**

**Soccer10is**


	4. Chapter 4: lies

**Hey! This is the next chapter of life's a dream (chapter 4), I gotta say, it's a lot of drama later on…! Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -thinks about owning Inuyasha- aren't dreams awesome sometimes? I just wish that I would own it, but no I don't…**

-----------------------------

The suns orbs shun through the tents fabric, making 2 girls, a kitsune, and a small feline cat notice that morning just came.

"AHHH!" Kagome said as she stretched her arms wide. She shook her taiji-ya friend from her sleep. "Sango" Kagome began, "wake up kid!" Sango just grunted. "WAKE UP!" Kagome yelled into Sango's ear. Sango shot up.

"What the hell was that for Kagome!" She yelled. Kagome smiled.

"Good morning to you too!" She said. Sango sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked blinking madly.

"7 O'clock" Kagome answered while putting some gloss on her lips. Sango scrunched her eyes shut.

"Can't I still sleep?" She asked. Kagome turned around to look at Sango. She just added another coat of gloss, and then answered again…

"Don't you wanna eat, and relax before we head off again to another village?" Kagome said. Sango yawned again…

"Fine" She finally said giving up, and crouched to the exit of the tent. Sango unzipped the fabric and lifted the door of it up. The suns light was shining everywhere in the field they camped at.

"What a nice day" Sango smiled. She turned her head to the right and watched Kirara clean her little kitten fur. "You missed a spot" Sango teased and touched Kirara's nose, receiving a small meow in pleasure. Sango giggled… "I love you too." The kitten watched her mistress in big eyes, as Sango walked to sit on the grass. Sango embraced her knees, and closed her eyes. She yawned.

"I'm so tired!" She yelled to her and Kirara. Kirara meowed.

"She's right!" A voice just said. Sango rotated to the left and saw Inuyasha standing hovering over her.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, trying to keep her eyes open. Inuyasha took a seat beside the exterminator.

"Kirara's right." He said, "She told you to go back to bed." Inuyasha smiled itching Kirara below the chin. He smirked.

"Right." Sango smiled. "But we'll be leaving soon, so if I sleep, you guys won't be able to wake me up again." Inuyasha smirked.

"Sleepy head." He teased; Sango gave him a glare, and punched his right arm. Inuyasha just ruffled her hair. Sango yawned.

Since the last 5 minutes, both Sango and Inuyasha didn't say anything to each other. It was just silent, but Sango decided to speak.

"Inuyasha…I got a question…" She said. Inuyasha looked at the sky,

"Shoot!" He said. Sango winced a bit.

"When you almost kissed me…" She swallowed, before continuing again, "Did you actually want to, if I didn't pull away?" Inuyasha looked at her, and then turned REALLY fast, blushing.

"It's warm eh?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"Inuyasha, don't change our topic, just answer me." Sango frowned. She knew he didn't like her the way she persistently 'loved' Him.

"Uh…" "I wasn't going to kiss you Sango," He answered. Sango held back a tear, and jumped a little. It hurt, it hurt that he was denying the truth.

"You were, and you know it!" She practically yelled in his face. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I wasn't! I would know if I was Sango!" He yelled directly in her face. Sango gasped. Inuyasha turned to go, but felt a tug, and turned to see Sango's bruised hands clutching onto him, her figure tips practically peeling from the harsh grip.

"Don't you EVER yell in my face like that again!" She said. Her eyes showing flames, and lies written all over in her eyes, looking at him. She was placing liar everywhere on him.

"You would have wanted me to kiss you wouldn't you!" Inuyasha looked at Sango and lifted his left hand, scratching her right hand off him. She backed away rubbing her arm, it began turning red, and started bleeding. One tear fell from Sango's chestnut brown eye.

"Actually I would!" She said. Sango Smiled weakly and rotated around, bent down to pick Kirara up, and lifted up to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was just looking shocked at her. His amber eyes were wide. He didn't say anything.

"I know you wouldn't say anything." Sango said, and chocked on a tear before saying one more thing… "It 'would' have been my first kiss too." She then blinked and a salty tear fell from her face.

"Sango!" Kagome called. She was just folding the clothes and smiling. "Want to help!" She asked smiling again.

Sango turned her head to her best friend and nodded. She then turned back to Inuyasha, who was just looking at her. His chest rising nervously.

"I hate you" Sango whispered before she ran to Kagome's aid, leaving Inuyasha standing there breathlessly thinking.

"So, You can take one of those piles and I'll- What's wrong Sango!" Kagome quickly said changing the subject, seeing her friends red eyes.

"Inuyasha, that's what's wrong…" Sango smiled trying to cheer up her worried friend. Kagome didn't buy it.

"Do you want me to S.I.T him for you?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

'No need to get TOO personal just YET', she thought. Kagome smiled.

"You ok?" She asked patting Sango in the back.

"I'll tell you the whole story later tonight!" Sango said, and began helping Kagome with the clothes.

'I'll tell you how your boyfriend broke my heart.'

**Wows! I can't believe I actually wrote that…for the first time, Im actually a little impressed with this story. And I wrote a chapter a while ago for chapter 4, but my computer deleted it! THAT LITTLE ----------------! Lmao… I got so pissed. I also wanted to say thank you to all of you that reviewed! So here goes!**

**TO ALL THE PEOPLE I THANK:**

Dante24

dudei'mlikesobus

FMA-KH-LOVER

Keke Koorime

Nightfall2525

NeonAlchemist

Jori

obliviandragon

animefreakluckychan

THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I will try to continue into pleasing you all! And Inuyasha-backlashwave, levele, and SouryuofHeaven, and of course all the other readers! I would say thank you to u all also! But I don't have your fanfic names! But thanks to u all! ---------

Anyway, wasn't Inuyasha really mean to Sango! Im listening to the "My chemical romance" CD, that my friend owns, full blast, and with this rock, It's helping me concentrate. Lmao! Well I gotta go! I'll update the next chapter sometime, but until then…Adios!

Soccer10is

Plz, Review!


	5. Chapter 5

SO HERE"S THE CHAPTER TO THIS ONE! ENJOY EVERYONE! And to evanescence lovers, I was listening to "thoughtless" by them, so I dedicate that song to this chapter of the story, you should download it and listen ok, well enjoy!

------------------------------------

Chapter 5

It had been late that afternoon that Sango wanted to tell Kagome about Inuyasha, but how? Would it tear Kagome up inside? Sango only hoped not. She had been sitting alone all this time, trying to find the 'kind' Words to tell her best friend about Inuyasha, and earlier when Sango helped her friend pack up clothes, she refused to tell Kagome at that time, Sango even skipped breakfast with everyone to go for a fly on Kirara. Secrets had only been eating Sango up. So she sat on a field, overlooking a lake, and fields.

"What am I going to do?" She asked to apparently no one. She laid her hands onto the ground, giving her body some effort to stay up. Sango's hand sailed through a field of daisies. She picked a couple out of the ground making a floral tiara. As she was tying them together, she glanced over to her feline companion. Kirara was just jumping in the air, trying to catch flies with her tiny paws.

"You hungry Kirara?" Sango asked. The kitten looked over to her mistress, waving her tail in a slow motion. Sango smiled… "I'll take that as a yes," and then reached inside of her kimono sleeve and pulled out a piece of meat. Kirara jumped onto Sango, and watched as Sango ripped little pieces for the cat to eat. Kirara came towards the food and began eating as droplets fell into the cat bowl. Sango then threw a small amount in her mouth, chewing. She swallowed the substance, and continued on making the daisy tiara. 10 minutes past, and the clouds started to get darker in the sky.

"DONE!" Sango said smiling. She then felt a drop on her nose…Sango looked up at the sky. It started raining. She cursed. And Sango got up, putting her sleeve over her head, trying not to get so soaked. Kirara stood up, and flames encircled around her, showing her transformed figure.

"Good Kirara!" "Now let's get back to our friends before we get soaked half to death!" And with that, Kirara scooped her mistress up, and they began flying back to the group.

"Just a few miles ahead Kirara" Sango said, scrunching her eyes to see in the mist. Kirara let out a moan. Sango looked down at her companion. "What's the matter Kirara?" Sango asked worried, the cat just tried going faster. "Kirara! What's wrong!" Sango yelled worried. Kirara's fur stood up, and without hesitation, the cat dropped from the air, and landed on the ground. Sango fell on her knees. She just looked at Kirara. Kirara was moving weakly. Sango walked up to Kirara.

"What's the matter Kirara?" She asked shaking, and pushing aside her wet strands of hair, that fell in her face. Kirara blinked. Sango walked around her friend, and gasped when she went on the right side of the cat.

"Kirara You're bleeding!" Sango screamed. Sango looked at the knife that was carved in Kirara. "Hold on tight" She said, as she reached for the knife and drew it out of the felines flesh. Sango patted onto the bloody fur, and ripped off a sleeve from her kimono, and tied it against Kirara who was now in her small form. Sango picked her up, and got up.

"They won't mind, if we're just a little late." Sango said and started walking.

"Damnit! Where are those two!" Inuyasha yelled back at the camp. "We have to head for a village! This storms going to get worse!"

"Inuyasha calm down" Kagome said patting Inuyasha on the shoulder. "She'll be here soon." Kagome smiled.

"Let's hope so" Miroku finished off. They had been waiting for a while, until Shippo yelled out…

"Sango!" Shippo ran to the taiji-ya. "Oh no! Kirara what's wrong?" He asked jumping on Sango. Sango smiled,

"It'll be alright Shippo. Kirara is only hurt, it will heal fast." Shippo looked worried as he watched Kirara. Kagome ran to her friend, covered in mud.

"You alright?" Kagome asked holding her umbrella.

"Ya I'm ok" Sango said. Kagome smiled, and handed Sango a yellow umbrella. Sango shook her head. "Just hand me something to put around Kirara." Kagome nodded and looked through her backpack, retrieving a kid's rain coat. She handed it to Sango. Sango smiled and took the thing, wrapping Kirara in it, and putting a hood over her head.

"Ok now let's go!" Inuyasha yelled pissed. Kagome glared at him.

"Alright already!" She said.

"Good Now get on my back Kagome!" Sango then watched as her best friend climbed onto Inuyasha's back. She felt a little tingle of Jealousy.

"Well come on Sango" Sango looked in front of her seeing Miroku crouched down.

"What?" She asked.

"Get on my back" He said smirking. Sango growled. Miroku whimpered as he felt the heavy weight on him. Sango smiled.

"You don't have to carry me, but you can carry Hiraikotsu" She said. Miroku gave her a death glare, and began walking.

2 Hours later…the storm just got worse, and everyone ended up in a village, and thanks to Miroku, they also got a place to stay for the night.

"Goodnight Sango" Miroku said winking as he lay against the door, of the girl's room. Kirara meowed on her laid out bed.

"Goodnight Miroku" Sango smiled. "Now please go, before I freak." Miroku gasped and ran back to his and Inuyasha's room. Sango turned around looking at where her bed was.

"Damn!" Sango cursed. She looked at the ground.

"There are no more blankets." She said and embraced herself. "Be right back Kirara, Im gonna ask for more blankets." Sango said, and ran out the room. She walked down the hallway. Sango stopped when she bumped into something hard. It made her drift back a bit.

"Watch it taiji-ya" She heard, and she looked up.

"Well sorry Inuyasha" Sango then said.

"You should be." He said not joking. Sango gave him a death glare.

"What are you out here for?" He asked. Sango looked ahead of her. She saw old women carrying extra sheets and shoved Inuyasha aside, running towards the elder lady.

'Talk about rude' Inuyasha thought, and stuck his hands in his hoari, walking back to his room.

About a few minutes later, Sango came back to her room, carrying 5 sheets, and wearing her kimono all washed. She then found Kagome drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey you!" Kagome said smiling.

"Yo!" Sango said also. She placed the sheets to the side, and rested in her laid out bed.

'I wonder who stabbed Kirara earlier today.' Sango thought.

"Hey Sango, can I ask you something?" Sango looked over her, and saw Kagome getting cuddled in the bed.

"Ya sure…" Sango said.

"Do you like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Sango looked into Kagome's eyes. Sango then swallowed…

"Nope" Was her only answer. Kagome looked relieved.

"Good" She said… "I would have been really mad if you did" Kagome then smiled… "But I know you wouldn't do something like that to me." Sango faked a smile.

"Of course Kagome…I would never love him" She said. Kagome smirked.

"I was just thinking, of telling him how I felt." She said… Sango turned to Kagome…

"Huh?" She asked.

"I want to tell Inuyasha how I feel" Kagome smiled. Sango frowned and her heart broke inside.

"Why don't you tomorrow morning?" Sango asked…

"Good Idea" Kagome smiled… "Good Night" She said, and tucked herself to sleep.

"Goodnight" Sango whispered, and closed her eyes, with one tear falling down her face.

--------------------------------------------

Hatred is in the air! Wait and see what happens in the next chapter, that tears and FOR SURE ruins Sango inside, what will she do?

The next chapter might also be updated tomorrow if I'm aloud to go on the computer tomorrow…As some may know…Im grounded because Im failing math class terribly, so gotta work on it…But I hope I can still have the chances to keep all your pleasures on this story! Thank you to all! And Special thanks to all my reviewers! And for Keke Koorime who read my review today, Im glad you're happy that Im publishing this chapter today…well I gotta go!

Oh and I forgot! Its April fools today, well Im gonna go play a prank on someone now! BYE BYE!

Luv

--------------------------Soccer10is


	6. Chapter 6 the kiss?

**Hi hi! Sorry for the really late update…I finally am updating again, so here's the next chapter to life's a dream. Last chapter Sango Fell asleep crying, after she had heard that Kagome loved Inuyasha….and yada yada ……..ya, so now It will show what's happening in the boys room Will InuYasha say he loves Kagome back to Miroku? Or will everything be kept silent? Maybe Kagome will find Inuyasha before Sango can find him first and tell him she loves him! –Omg! - Ya, so I'll shut up now, and now on with this story!**

**OH AND HOTARI-CHAN, YOU CAN HELP ME OUT IF U WANT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO LET U DOWN SINCE U HAD IDEAS! THAT WOULD BE RUDE OF ME…i read your idea and its really good! I will use it for another chapter when the times right! thanks sooooo much! ITS REALLY GOING TO HELP!. I had to review today, cause it's letting u all down, and it lets me down, that my readers don't get to read the rest of this story for a while…anyway, this is for all of you! Enjoy!**

**Reviewer thanks will be said next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chapter 6 – the kiss?**

**With Inuyasha In the boys room**

-Crack crack-

"Inuyasha, would you please stop cracking your knuckles? It's really infuriating." Miroku asked his stubborn Hanyou of a friend.

"Feh" It went silent. Inuyasha placed his hands down on the ground. Miroku sighed.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Miroku said with a satisfied smile on his face. He yawned.

"Shut the fuck up" Inuyasha answered in a cocky attitude. Miroku glared at Inuyasha. Then stretched.

"Well" Miroku yawned. "I'm getting a little tired." He walked up to his covers, bent down, crawled under his covers, and placed the sheets over him. Miroku snuggled in the warmth underneath him. He yawned again. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Night Inu"

Inuyasha just watched as his friend fell silently in a slumber. He sighed.

"Ya, ya" Was all he said, before he shut his eyes, and went into a thinking stance. Inuyasha put his hands in his Hoari sleeves. The scene of him and Sango just replayed in his mind.

'What am I going to do?' He thought. He had almost kissed her. To him, kissing was a big thing. When two people kissed, it meant something. What if he and Sango DID kiss? What would it mean?

'Damn…' The face Sango had done when she'd yell at him back at the river was so depressing.

'How can she put up with all that, and then still talk to me?' Inuyasha thought. Ever since he had saw her first blush, he'd feel a little wanted and special inside. Someone actually liked him. And showed it…He sank into that 'wanting' feeling, and grew really fond of it, wanting more. More and more of it. It was an addiction. A true emotion he always wanted to feel. Then ever since Sango would run off into the woods, he'd follow her, just to start up a chat. And get to know her. When he'd see her blush again, the tingle would come, and he'd keep on pushing her to want him more. Actually to her, it was aggravating. She wouldn't want him; she'd _want_ him to leave her alone. When she'd yell at him, he'd be thrown back at that much anger. It impressed him. Inuyasha would find it as a game, but Sango just wanted him to go fuck off.

'What have I done?' He thought…Ever since all that wanting…came love, and Inuyasha grew another emotion towards his taiji-ya friend. Not a friendship feeling, beyond that. Yes, he had begun to love her.

'What about Kagome?' Inuyasha asked himself. 'Or Kikyou?' When he'd think of Kagome and Kikyou, all that would come to his mind was the skinny little jewel hunter he was fond of. She became his new crush after his old girlfriend died. The way she'd run in that short skirt, or the way her hair blew swiftly in the wind as she ran. What about her? Her beautiful meals she'd bring to him, her warming smiling. The way she'd say his name. How could he forget his mate? WAIT! Who said she was GOING to be his mate? He wanted Sango, not Kagome…Not Kikyou…SANGO!

Inuyasha got up.

"I have to go talk to her" Inuyasha said satisfied. Whether she was sleeping or not, he just HAD to go talk to her. Inuyasha looked at his friend sleeping soundly in the corner.

"Im sorry Miroku" He whispered. "I…I'm really sorry about this…" Inuyasha walked helplessly out the door, and headed off in the long and narrow hallway, trying to make it to the girl's room.

**With Kagome**

Kagome Tossed and turned continuously in her sleep. She couldn't wait until morning to tell Inuyasha that she loved him. It was all eating her up. Slowly…and slowly. Would it be alright if she just talked with him right now? Inuyasha would be awake anyway, Kagome thought. He's always awake.

'I just have to get out slowly and quietly.' Kagome thought. To tell you the truth, Kagome thought that there WAS something going on between her best friend and Kagome's TO BE boyfriend. It was just pissing her off, when she'd see Sango and Inuyasha ALWAYS come back from the forest, one after the other. Well, actually Inuyasha would usually come first, then Sango. Still what where they doing? Kagome always hoped that they weren't………doing something unexpectedly. Alone.

'Sango would never love Inuyasha' Kagome laughed. 'Of course she wouldn't!' Kagome looked over to her right and Saw Sango sleeping peacefully. The way her chest would rise up and down as she'd breath. The air she'd release from her nostrils as she inhaled and exhaled. Kagome glared.

'You better not like him' She threatened. 'Don't betray your best friend Sango' Kagome argued in her mind. All the fuss was killing her. She just had to get to Inuyasha BEFORE Sango would. Kagome sighed.

"He loves ME!" She whispered pretty loudly. Kagome stood up. The Blankets fell from her body, and landed nicely onto the ground. Kagome then tip-toed out of the room, and down the narrow hallway.

'I have to find Inuyasha' she thought.

**With Inuyasha**

"Hmm" "Where's her room?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. His nose moved up and down as he tried to sniff for Sango's comforting scent. He never really paid attention to Sango's scent before. She smelt like freshening blossoms, before springing, and like the spring rain, as it showers over the soil, bringing life. She smelt like earth. He smiled. He shut his eye, trying to get a better scent of her. He hadn't paid attention to where he was, or who was there with him until her heard…

"Inuyasha?"

**With Kagome**

She'd been walking to find Inuyasha for a while (Seeing she can't smell his scent! Ha-ha Kagome!) She would only hear her own footsteps, until she finally heard the impact of someone else's steps. She walked faster. Then she was face to face with the one boy she loved.

"Inuyasha?" She asked. 'YAY! The moment's come to tell him!' Kagome said to herself excitedly. 'Maybe he came here to talk to me too!' She smiled, as she watched him open his eyes in surprise and jump back a little from the sudden outburst.

'What a goofball' Kagome giggled.

**Normal point of view**

Inuyasha had been walking to find Sango, when he bumped into his old crush Kagome. She had surprised him with her sudden outburst as she said

"Inuyasha?" He opened his eyes, jumping back a bit. She frightened him just a bit. He smiled a warm like smile. Kagome smiled back.

"Hi" She whispered lovingly.

"Hi" Inuyasha repeated.

"I thought you were sleeping" kagome lied. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

"You know I never sleep this early." He said

'Early!' Kagome thought… 'It's 2 am in the morning!'

"I know" She finally answered. She blinked a couple of times Inuyasha glared at her weirdly. "I was just guessing" She flirtatiously said. Inuyasha watched as Kagome came closer to him, and laid a finger on his chest. She drew imaginary swirls on his hoari. Inuyasha backed away a little.

"Uhh…Kagome?" He asked with sweat drops falling off his forehead. He tried backing away…Kagome just pushed herself on him more…She wiped of some sweat from his forehead.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you hot?" She asked him in a girly way. Inuyasha opened his mouth wide…

"No" he completely lied. Kagome frowned. She hugged him tight, burying her face in his chest.

"You know" She began "I'm feeling a little hot myself" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Kagome stop this." He finally said seriously. She looked back into his amber eyes.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" She asked. 'Are you afraid to show your craving?"

"M…My WHAT!" He yelled. Kagome stroked his cheeks.

"Shhh…" She indicated. "Don't be so rash."

"What the fuck's gotten into you Kagome!" Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha…I'm tired…" She said as she lay against him…

"Oh my god…" Inuyasha whispered.

**With Sango**

Sango had awoken from the sounds of someone getting up and walking out of the room. The wooden floor boards would always make an annoying noise, which kept Sango from sleeping. The creeks would echo in her brain.

"Argh!" She scowled. She opened her eyes. To no attempt could she still sleep. She was face to face with the ceiling in front of her.

"Shit" She cursed as she yawned. She was so tired from the stress she was going through. It was all because Kagome told Sango last night that she loved Inuyasha, and wanted to tell him her true feelings. Really, Sango didn't care…But except for her or Kirara, no one knew that Sango secretly loved Inuyasha. The talk she had with Kagome wearied her out. She was so worried that Inuyasha would love kagome back. Sango sighed

"As long as she'll tell him tomorrow..." Sango said. She then turned to watch her friend sleep. Sango's eyes widened as she saw that Kagome's bed was empty.

"Oh no!" Sango got out of bed fast. "She's not with Inuyasha NOW is she!" Sango Asked worriedly.

"DAMN THIS!" Sango said. Then without hesitation, Sango Walked out of the room, and entered in the long hallway. She walked fast, passing every corner.

'I should have never let her slip away this easily' Sango thought to herself. Her thought were interrupted to the sounds of two people talking…

'Huh? Who else's out right now?' Sango wondered. She peeked around the corner. Her eyes widened.

'HOW COULD SHE!' She thought. 'Kagome's…she can't be!' She was…Kagome was pushing herself into Inuyasha's embrace. Sango tried not to scream, yell, or even run out there and beat the crap out of Kagome. She just settled down a bit, and tried to ease drop…Even though she was burning with rage.

**Normal Point of view, with Sango listening too**

Inuyasha just kept trying to back away from Kagome.

'What the hell's gotten into this girl!' He thought. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"Why won't you look at me Inuyasha?" She asked. Surprisingly Kagome was asking seriously. Inuyasha lowered his head…

"I…I…" Kagome lowered her head.

"I…I've been meaning to tell you something for a looong time Inuyasha…" She began.

"No…" Sango whispered she knew what Kagome was going to say. Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound. He gasped in his mind.

'Sango?' He thought. Inuyasha then lifted his head. Sango quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

'Uh oh' She thought. She could see Inuyasha's eyes lock into her dark honey ones. He had spotted her.

'Sango' He thought.

"I…I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She hadn't noticed Sango, or even Inuyasha looking at Sango. But when Inuyasha heard this, he sank. Kagome then took her fingers placing them under Inuyasha's chin, as she pulled his chin to face her.

"Please look at me" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha's amber eyes melted In Kagome's brown ones. He looked at her softly. But, he didn't love her back…

"Kagome, I don't…"

"You don't have to be so shy…" She passionately said as she raised her body, compressing it onto his. She pulled his lips onto hers as they impacted. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha couldn't move from her grasp.

Meanwhile Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing. She gasped. A tear fell from her face. Her chest squeezed together. She couldn't breath. This was too much pain. She began to shed a couple of tears in silence as she watched the boy she loved, make out with her best friend…

'God this hurts' She knew she said to herself. She clutched onto her Kimono, the pink and white silk forming breaks as she squeezed the fabric, squeezing on her chest, where her heart was. Clutching onto her heart breaking it. She moaned silently in anguish. 'I fucking hate you Inuyasha and Kagome'

Meanwhile Inuyasha's tongue was forming into Kagome's mouth. He was exploring the sides of her lips, asking for an entrance…She agreed. They passionately kissed. Then Inuyasha remembered about the girl that was watching them in horror. He opened his eyes. He could see no one there no more. The spot that the women he loved stranded in was not there anymore. He continued ending the kiss…just looking at Kagome.

"Kagome…That was not right…" He whispered. Kagome was too tired to hear him. She touched his lips.

"I love you" She said. Inuyasha frowned.

'I don't' Inuyasha thought. He pushed Kagome aside, trying to look for Sango, she wasn't around the corner.

'Damn!' He yelled in his mind.

"Kagome Get to bed!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

'B…But…" She whined…

'I SAID GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF MY FACE!" He cursed.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" She yelled.

"GET!"

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Inuyasha slammed down into the wood. Kagome walked up to him.

"Good night Inuyasha" She whispered. And walked off.

'Screw you' He thought. 'I wasn't there for you Kagome…I love Sango…..'

**Meanwhile with Sango **

Sango stormed off fast, and madly. She whipped the tears away from her face.

"Fuck you Kagome…I thought you were my friend." Sango's face started heating up. She burst out crying as she was walking. Her long sleeves whipped away the salty tears staining her perfect tanned skin.

"Argh! Get over yourself Sango. They aren't worth your tears." Sango yelled quietly. She spit into the bush by her right, as she continued walking back to her room. She entered dangerously. She laid back into her coverings. Kagome wouldn't suspect a thing when she came back into the room.

'Chill Sango…You'll beat the crap out of both of them tomorrow' was the last thing Sango said, until she was knocked out completely, and cried herself to sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's the end of chapter 6. Whoa…my eyes burn…Im so tired P alrighty, so what did you think? I know, I was sort of crying when Sango was walking away crying and storming off at the same time. **

**Im also going to have reviewer thanks and I'll be writing just a little thank you thing and stuff like that to each of you that already reviewed before…and to the ones that are going to review now!**

**Plz read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Here's chapter 7. I apologize since it took so damn long to update. This damn computer deleted my whole chapter on the document. You can kill me for the long wait lol. (Being sarcastic there.) Anyway, I'll publish chapt 8, soon. But I'll be leaving this week, so im taking the rest of my notebook and writing out two chapters if possible on vacation. I also thank my last reviewers! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never think I will, so…psh…lol.

Chapter 7!

This next morning was hell. How could I wake up and look at my best friend in the eyes the same way I always do? How could I? My heart told me to forgive her, but my mind disregarded. I woke up to a huge pain in my stomach. As I tried to sit up, I pushed the pillow down, so I could balance. It was so damp. It was so wet. I laid attention on my eyes. They stung so badly. My fingers stroked my cheeks; the feeling of the powder from my pink eye shadow engulfed my fingers. I guess it ran down my face as I cried last night. Oh last night. I wouldn't – couldn't even bring myself to think about it. Why did I see Inuyasha and Kagome kissing? The sight of them two didn't hurt me actually. It was the way Inuyasha looked at me _while_ they kissed. I knew somehow that my life is never going to be fair. I know somehow that I'll never get my way. In my own point of view I feel like a pathetic person. I knew that this was going to happen. Inuyasha doesn't and will never love me. Kagome will never and won't ever give Inuyasha up, and I won't ever be loved…

"Miroku." I whispered. Somehow I forgot all about him. Miroku was always there for me. Other than how he was gone 24/7 trying to get girls to sleep with him. But regardless to that, he never once wanted to let me down. All this punished me, because I can't get myself to love him back. I try so hard, I still am to convince myself to be with Miroku, but I can't love him back. My heart belongs with Inuyasha. My mind doesn't, but my heart does.

_'Why Cant you let me hate him?' _I said trying to reach my heart. As if knowing that it won't answer back, I heard the little voice in my head speak for itself.

_'Because I wont let you quit on me again.' _What does it-err, I mean? I never failed myself in anything, in fact I consider myself strong bewildered.

_'What do you mean?' _I ask myself. My mind chuckles. I can hear my own conscience disagree.

_'You are not strong bewildered. You let Naraku play games with your mind. You let him make you think that somehow you can still save Kohaku Sango, you just made yourself want to hate someone you always loved, just because of a kiss. You don't show courage, you show fear. You're scared to put yourself in pain again; you're scared to enjoy being yourself. Sango, you're scared to live.' _

_'I'm not scared of living. I'm scared of what's living.' _I argue. You want to know a secret though? My conscience was right. I am scared. I'm scared to face my best friend all because she kissed Inuyasha. I'm scared to face Inuyasha, and I'm scared to see my own face in a reflection. I don't want to see what I've become.

_'Sango…What have you done to yourself? What's made you want to hate Inuyasha? Is it because of a simple kiss?'_

_'No…' _I scream in my head. _'It's Kagome. I don't want to betray her.' _

_'You didn't betray her. If you were to betray her, you would have stopped Inuyasha and Kagome last night before they… - You wouldn't have lied to Kagome and said that you didn't love Inuyasha…You wouldn't have even been in the exact room she sleeps in, if you were to betray her. Don't you get it Sango? You spend so much time worrying bout Kagome's happiness that you tend to lack on yourself.' _

_'On myself?' _Do I really care more about Kagome's happiness than my own?

_'Why are you her friend?'_ That question just pinned me hard in the stomach. Somehow my conscience was more of a therapist, than just a little voice in my head.

_'Cause she's the only one that let me join the team…'_

_'No! No Sango…It was Inuyasha that did. When you fought him the first day you met, he didn't kill you. He spared you, and nothing goes to the group until Inuyasha has a word on it. He saved you, and he let you join the group, not Kagome. Inuyasha.' _I paused completely. _'You wouldn't be here, without Inuyasha.' _I only sat there in my covers. I didn't realize that as I had rolled in a ball as I argued with myself. My chin rested on my knees. And my knees squeezed in tighter along my chest. My wrists were white, and my throat was dry and killing me, cause I wouldn't let myself cry.

_'Don't hate Inuyasha Sango…Hate Kagome.' _Those words haunted me. They kept repeating in my mind. I even spelled it out in silence as I stared at the ground. Maybe once everyone's awake, I'll forget all about it, and then we'll act as if none of this ever happened. I slowly lay back down on the ground. I shut my hurtful eyes. And I just wanted to rest for a little. At least while I sleep, I don't feel any pain.

Ten minutes went by, and I opened my eyes immediately. What was the use? I just couldn't fall back to sleep. I make my way out of the room. It's still a little dark, and I can escape in the woods to think for just a little bit. I'd be all alone, and no one can hear me talk to myself. I carefully walk down the steps. Hopefully Inuyasha won't hear me and wake up. Hopefully he won't smell my scent. As I make my way through the woods, I come across a hot spring.

"Just what I need." I Sigh. I look around to make sure no ones in the clearing, as I carefully pull a string from my kimono. I take it off, and slowly sink in the water. I try to enjoy the warm feeling of the water creep up onto me. I let out a yawn. And finally sit down. It feels so good. I can feel it sooth out my anger. Maybe I feel like shit, because of all this stress. I somehow forget all about Inuyasha and Kagome. That is until I hear some ones voice. The one person's voice that I don't want to hear.

"Sango?" I turn around. I can feel the boiling rage in my stomach.

"What?" I growl out. Oops… I look and face the person standing behind me. Kagome just looks at me in those tired eyes. She yawns. I can see the small smile on her face. I growl.

"I couldn't sleep." She says. 'Oh and what? You think I can?' I think. She leans down, and puts her hands freely on her knees. She rubs her eyes. Kagome sniffles, and takes in the smell of her surroundings. I watch as she takes her shoes off. She then carefully pulled her socks off, and dunked her feet in the boiling water.

"Lucky me, that I found you." She said. I scoff in my mind.

"Yeah. Lucky you." I say. We sat in silence, until Kagome backed away a bit, and took her feet out of the water. I watched as she got up, and went on the other side of the hot spring. I knew she was going to take a relaxing bath too, so I just minded my own business and inhaled a huge amount of air, and sunk slowly into the water.

_It's was so quiet underwater. I felt like I could stay there forever. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, or even Kilala couldn't find me down here. I feel so relaxed. All the sanity in me was drenched. I feel so light. _

"Sango…" Sango got out of the water. She saw Kagome staring at her in silence.

"What is it?" She asked. Kagome seemed out of line for a moment. Sango waved her hands in Kagome's face. "Hello?" She asked. Kagome blinked a few times, and then brought her focus back onto Sango.

"I need to tell you something! It's so huge!" Kagome beamed. Sango faked a smile.

'Oh boy…' She thought.

"Last night Inuyasha and I kissed!" Kagome said. Sango looked away sharply.

"That's…that's great." She lied. Kagome's smile widened.

"I'm just so happy. Do you know how long I waited for this to happen?" Kagome said. Sango nodded her head.

"A very long time?" She questioned.

"Very long time." Kagome answered. Sango turned around trying to avoid eye contact with Kagome. She bit her lip, trying not to blurt out something she'd regret. Sango heard Kagome sigh.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Kagome squealed, and dunk her face in the water. She got back up and let out a huge breath of air.

"I can't believe it either." Sango said, and reached for a towel. She wiped her face, and wrapped the towel around her. Sango got out of the water, and sat with her feet only in the hot spring. Meanwhile she was thinking of many evil things she could do to Kagome right about now.

**_Sango's Mind-------------------------------------_**

"You Bitch!" Sango yelled as she threw herself at Kagome. Kagome started yelling as Sango pulled many strands of her hair from her head.

"Sango! Stop! Stop it!" Kagome yelled, trying to get away from Sango.

"Hah! NEVER!" Sango screamed. She took Kagome's head, and hammered it into the water.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed. "Sango…What's…gotten….into….you!" She blurted out, taking breaths and spitting out water in every word.

"Inuyasha's mine! I own Inuyasha! Sango and Inuyasha, Together FOREVER!" Sango yelled. "MWHAHAHAHA!" The raging eyes of horror, Kagome screamed continuously, and Sango kept shoving Kagome's face in the water.

**_Reality_**---------------------------------------------------

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Sango?" Kagome waved her hand over Sango's face. Sango was just sitting there and smiling.

"Oh…" She said getting back to reality. "What did you say?" Kagome giggled.

"Nothing…" She said. Sango looked over to her kimono, and reached out to grab it. She took her clothing and hid into the woods. Moments later Sango came back fully dressed, and had the towel in between her hands, and drying out her hair. She walked over to where Kagome was. Kagome looked up at Sango.

"Let's go back to the village." Sango demanded. Kagome nodded. Sango walked over to the woods and to the path which lead her to the village. Meanwhile Kagome just continued packing up her things, and soon was beside Sango, and walking back to where the others were.

While they walked, Sango was listening to every damn word Kagome said about how Inuyasha and she are made for each other. Sango couldn't help but listen to this, since it was boiling up inside her for all eternity. She was on the edge of snapping at Kagome, if Kagome wouldn't just shut the hell up!

"He kissed so amazing." Sango looked over at Kagome. They were near the entrance of the village. She placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome…" Sango said loudly. Kagome kept quiet and looked over at her 'friend.' Sango inhaled a deep breath of air, and blinked as her eyes started to water. "We need to talk…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go. The end of chapter 7. It sucked monkey butt! Lmao. Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger but, I just didn't know what else to put it as. I'll for sure update chapter eight soon. I won't keep anyone waiting so long no more. By the way, I'm going to thank my reviewers on my next chapter. See yaw.

P.s. Hatorichan, i will use you're idea in a later chapter. I promise, if its possible .-

-- Soccer10is. (What a weird name)….


	8. Thank yous

**No chapter. Only reviewers thanks.**

dudei'mlikesobus – Thank you so much for all your reviews! You're so cool! –high fives you- Also, you were my first reviewer, so I owe you a thanks! You are also a really high spirited person in my reviews. But Im not a guy lol. Anyway, the first one you posted was funny. Thanks for calling my story awkward – but in a good way lol. See ya!

FMA-KH-LOVER – yeah, my first chapters were short, but I have improved on it lol. A thanks in my order, for reviewing and always putting a happy face on all your reviews o! Makes people happy. You were really nice. Thanks a bunch! o

XD.

Dante24 – I kind of don't know where to begin! You always reviewed on my stories. Thanks so much for all of it, I don't know how to put it no more lol. I also love your stories too, mostly because you write with spirit, and they're really good! Thanks for also writing a lot in the reviews because it kept me busy while reading them. I'm looking forward to read more of your stories, or even reviews, See ya!

animefreakluckychan – You're such a nice person! All of your reviews were really kind and considerate! I enjoy reading them, because I always feel happy when I do. I thank you a lot! Good luck in your stories!

Hotari-chan – Lol, where do I start? You're ideas were so good, that I will put it in my story. It was really funny, how you argued against my endings too lol. I don't want to be agile! He he…It was also awesome how you reviewed so much. You reviewed between mostly every chapter! That's the way to go! –Cheers you on- XD! I hope you the best and thanks for your reviews!

Emily – You're so cool! You were exactly like Hotari-chan. You reviewed mostly during every chapter. I used to do that too Lmao. I think its more fun for the author to get reviews during every chapter. Thanks a bunch for saying my stories awesome. You're the best. I updated really fast for chapter 9, thanks to you! Lol thanks!

Keke Koorime – I updated more more more! P and because you said please too. Thanks so much for the reviews. All of them told me to keep writing so I did. Thanks for the encouragement too. It really really really helped!

Nightfall2525 – Thanks for the review! I also saw that on my other stories you put me on alert or something. When I first saw your alert, I thought alert was something bad that you reported me or something, so I wondered what was wrong with my stories. Sadly Im stupid lol. My friend told me at school that it's a good thing so I was embarrassed. So thanks. Lmao not for embarrassing me but for being a pal and putting me on alert lol! You're cool. Thanks.

NeonAlchemist – You're an awesome reviewer. You encouraged me a lot too; by saying it's a good story. Every time I'd check out my reviews you'd be there saying it's a good story. I enjoyed it. Tank ya tank ya! And an ultimate thanks goes for your reviews!

Jori – hey! You were really cool about asking me to update more. It's a really good thing to post that too, because now I know people WANT me to update, instead of updating for no reason. Sho I appreciate your review a lot, and it come from the heart too.

obliviandragon – You're awesome! I barely knew I could even add funny things on a story. In person and at school I'm just too crazy. I'm glad you found chapters funny! It's awesome to get a laugh about something. I thank you soooooo much. Nice name too lol.

fallenstupid – Hello sister…I have nothing to say to you. Hah!

kikyogirl15 – Hi! I found your review really awesome. You also found my story funny, that's a good thing. Not bad, goooooooooood! Thanks for the review, and I did update thanks to you too. So Im glad you reviewed. Thanks so much!

Gabrielle – Yeah I could never imagine Kagome all creepified either! But its fanfic, so you can do whatever you want with her lol. Thanks for the message, and Ya Kagome's unpredictable I guess. I'm also glad that you're beginning to become a Sango and Inuyasha fan more. Keeps it going? Lmao. Thanks for the review.

sora.taiji-ya – thanks for your review. It did want to make me update more. Tanks! It was encouraging.

Bricaus – Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Im really glad you like my stories. –Thumbs up to you- Thanks for reviewing my other stories. Nice comment also on kagome on 'the accident' you're so cool!

Arabella – I was really glad I got a review from you, because you were the one person that reviewed after so long before I updated the next chapter. You're comment repeated in my head over and over and over. So it was a big step and once I got back onto the computer from some vacation, I did update! So thank you so much!

Biggz – Hey thanks for your review! And Yes, you can send me some ideas if you want go nuts lol! My emails Well you can check it out on my profile. I will try to add your ideas on my story, but depends on what it is. I bet it's a good idea though. Thanks for the review you helped me out!

Lady Kanna-Chan – You have awesome enthusiasm! When I read your comment, I laughed my ass off! I couldn't help but laugh. It was as if you were arguing with Kagome in my story. I bet you'd love to tell her that up close? You were so funny, any who thanks a lot!

Curious-George5498 – I thank you so much for your review. I never knew until you told me that I portray the characters a lot in the story. Did you know that when you review a story like that to an author, it really helps them out? Because now I know what my strength is, or I know what I did wrong from right. You gave me big help and I appreciated it. Somehow, it seems like you sort of helped me out with chapter 8, now that I finished it. Thanks.

**Ok wow. I'm getting tired of saying 'reviews' too much. That's the shortest I can cut it, since my fingers now feel like they'll fall off. I'm going to leave a new chapter chapt 9, which should be chapter eight but ha-ha, I got you reviewers back! I need to run, so Later!**

**Sincerely – uh……………………**

**Sango: Soccer10is?**

**Me: Right! I knew that. **

**Inuyasha: uh huh…**

**P.S. Thanks to the people that added me to their favourites and alerts. **

Bricaus2. Curious-George54983. Dante244. Keke Koorime5. Soulfully and Eternally6. SouryuofHeaven7. fallenstupid8. kikyogirl15

Dante242. HarryPottergrl193. Hotari-chan4. Naruto-sama20085. NeonAlchemist6. Nightfall25257. SnowFox138. kikyogirl15


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's Point of view.

I awoke this morning with this guilt feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was as though eighty horses galloped on top of me. I couldn't shake it away. No matter how hard I tried to forget why I felt this way, it always came back at me like a raging boomerang. Karma... Yes I know what you're thinking. And yes, I do know why I feel this guilt. It all started the previous night. Argh, how I get so sick of talking about it right now. I bet this was one of the cruelest things I've ever done...I can't even come to the point to forgive myself. Can you? Then again, why should I be forgiven? The most painful part was that Kagome had finally told me that she loved me, and I can't-won't share that feeling back. Also, I surprisingly saw Sango watch me kiss Kagome. But I didn't do anything. I guess its right how people say that love is not an easy thing. To me, it's more painful than dying, and this is coming from someone that already has had many 'almost' death experiences.' I've already had some 'romantic' scenes with Sango, and the best part about Sango is that she never sit's me if I say something stupid. I won't have to worry about her slapping me or hurting me physically or emotionally...Oh god, here I go again, talking about Sango. Sango this, Sango that. I'm in love with her, I know I am, and what I did last night, was way beyond what I wanted to do. Please kill me now...I don't care where or when, just kill me...

"Inuyasha?" I stop thinking, and look over to the owner of the small voice.

"What Shippo?" I ask looking at the small kitsune. He was rubbing his eyes constantly.

"I...I had a nightmare." He whispered.

"It's ok kid, go back to sleep." I reply trying not to wake up Miroku. Shippo grunts, and slams down into the floor. "Ouch..." I whisper. Instead of hearing a small cry in which I thought I would, I hear a snore. 'He's asleep?' I wondered. Wow, surprising. Now since silence struck and everyone was sleeping sullenly again, I go back into thinking. All I can see is the face of the one person's face that I don't want to see. She's staring at me. Those torn eyes still staring at me. Why won't she look away?

"I'm so sorry Sango." I whisper. If I could loosen the grip I had on Kagome last night, I would be waking up this morning with Sango in my arms. If only...

_**Meanwhile**_

"Kagome" Sango said grabbing onto her 'friend's' shoulders. "We need to talk." Kagome looked at Sango eyes ahead. She smiled.

"Ok...Shoot." She said as if it was a simple thing. Sango sighed.

"Kagome, seriously do you think I'm playing games here?" Sango said. Kagome stepped back a bit. Sango's arms dropped by her waist.

"I didn't say I did. Is this really that important?" She asked. Sango glared.

"Well that's what 'We need to talk' Means. So yes." Sango stated. Kagome looked at Sango confused.

"Well, I'm getting a little tired then, so hurry it up please."

"You have to stop talking about Inuyasha." Kagome still with that confused look on her face just stared at her friend.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You heard me Kagome. And you better wipe that tired look on your face, cause we may be here for a while." Sango argued. Kagome looked drawn back at that statement.

"Sango, are you mad at me? Cause, last time I recalled I don't think I had done anything to upset you." replied Kagome.

"So it seems." questioned Sango. She looked at Kagome in the eyes. Sango sighed. "Look, I-I'm sorry." She said rather feeling guilty over fighting with Kagome.

"Wait, Hold it! I'm confused. Are you mad at me, or did you just say that you're not?" Kagome asked. Sango lowered her head. She began walking towards a tree. Kagome followed suit, and they both sat down.

"Kagome, I have to be completely honest with you." Sango said wiping off the couple or tears that fell down her face. Kagome just looked ahead avoiding eye contact with Sango.

"Well, what is it?" She asked. Sango looked down at the ground, and began picking at the grass.

"Do you think Miroku and I make a good couple?" She asked. Kagome looked at the ground.

"Well..." She remarked. "Yes, Yes I do." She smiled.

"Cause I don't." Sango quickly stated.

"You don't? Huh? What do you mean you don't?" Kagome wondered. Sango inhaled deeply.

"Kagome, if this is going to ruin everyone's friendship, then I don't want to tell you." Kagome sighed.

"It's not. I promise it won't, and what possibly could ever end our friendships?" She asked.

"This…" Sango answered.

"Well, it won't." Kagome reassured. Sango nodded her head.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." She said. Kagome turned her guard back at Sango.

"Look, just tell me. I don't care what the hell it is Sango! You can trust me." Sango shocked enough, looked at Kagome puzzled. She chocked in the beginning of the sentence.

"I'm so scared to tell you, I'm so scared to tell myself this. But day to day Kagome, I feel like a nut bag because I cant bring myself to think just what I'm about to tell you. "Sango's breath started crackling, and her voice began to break. Her heart beat began to fasten, and she couldn't even say the start of whatever she needed to say.

"I'm telling you all this Kagome, because…because…I love Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes deepened in anger. She turned to face Sango.

"What!" She yelled. Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome quickly got up and walked deeper into the woods. Sango got up and followed her.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you would do this to me Sango! How could you!"

"I'm So Sorry." Sango cried. Her nose was nearly plugged and she couldn't even talk properly.

"No! I'm not finished talking Sango!" Kagome argued. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you're joking!" Sango shook her head. She couldn't even speak to Kagome.

"I...I'm not joking." Sango sniffed. A tear fell down Kagome's face.

"I can't believe this! I finally get what I want, and now you have to destroy it? I finally got to brag about Inuyasha, and now you're making me stop?" Kagome yelled, she had finally started crying now.

"I'm not destroying anything Kagome! I love Inuyasha; I didn't say I am with him. I said I love him. What can't you understand?" Sango argued. Her sadness began to turn to rage. "I didn't take anything from you, nor did I destroy. I want to be happy for once, and you won't let me. You know what? I'm sorry Im not a perfect person, and I'm sorry Im not in love with Miroku, but things can't and won't always go your way Kagome! And I don't even feel guilty for telling you any of this!" Kagome walked up to Sango. It had been the longest time both of them stared at each other with such rage in their eyes. Kagome's eyes burned with sadness.

"When did it all start?" She asked. Sango looked deeply into that question.

"A few days ago…" She answered. Kagome began to smirk.

"And you saw me yesterday didn't you?" she asked. Sango nodded.

"Yeah I did." Sango relied. Two tears flew down her face. One was almost making its way down her cheek, until she wiped it away.

"Well…" Kagome began. "I hope it hurt you." She began to walk away when Sango started yelling in side the woods.

"You're such a damn bitch!" Kagome turned around furious. "You don't even deserve Inuyasha! He deserves someone better. And Kagome I even bet he gets sick of you since you sit him every damn minute, and yell out his name so he can rescue you whenever you're in trouble! This is shit talk!" Sango yelled and nearly felt several water droplets fall from within her face. Sango stood there for a moment. Kagome walked up to her.

"Inuyasha wouldn't love you any day. Besides, he thinks of you as one of the boys. Let me put it this way Sango, from now on…This friendship is over!" Kagome yelled.

"Who said you were even a friend?" Sango asked coldly. Her voice crept up Kagome's spine, in a chill of evil. Soon Sango felt a huge pain in the right side of her cheek. She looked at the hand before her face. Kagome chuckled.

"I hope you suffer." She whispered. Her smile soon turned to a frown, and she glared at Sango in pure hatred. Sango watched as Kagome made her way back to the village. Sango walked behind her in a slow manner. She held onto her bruise. It hurt…

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to fall to sleep. He worried too much about Sango, about Kagome…About what he'd do. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, but he didn't want to hurt Sango either. He decided to think it clearer by going outside.

Inuyasha walked to the front porch. And just stood holding onto the railing of the porch. He squeezed the wood hardly even letting his hands rest. He clenched his teeth.

'I wonder if Sango's still sleeping?' he thought. It wasn't until a moment, that he darted his direction to the woods. The bushes were shuffling, and he could sense a presence, or two. He didn't have the chance to think about it, cause out came Kagome.

"Kagome!" He yelled to her direction. She looked up at him.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her face was pure red from crying so much. He stepped up to her.

"What happened?" He asked. Kagome turned away.

"Ask Sango." She answered. "I bet she'll love to explain to you." And Kagome went back inside her room. Inuyasha was standing in the middle of village. He was totally and plainly confused now.

"Ask Sango?" He whispered to himself. His ears soon twitched again, and then Sango came out of the woods. She was walking so slowly and had no emotion in her eyes. All Inuyasha could make out was her hand on her face.

'What happened to you Sango?' He began to make his way to her. She didn't even feel his presence, but kept walking. Slowly.

"Sango?" He asked. She stopped walking and tilted her head up.

'Inuyasha.' She thought smiling in her mind. 'My Inuyasha…..' A tear escaped her eyes. She choked up a sob.

"Yes?" She asked. Inuyasha looked down at her face. He extended his arm, and touched her hand that was lying on her cheek. Inuyasha then took away her hand, and Sango's arm fell back down. He could see the red outlining of a slap right on her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked worried. Sango had never seen him this worried about her ever. She felt a little embarrassed.

"Nothing happened." She answered.

"Stop lying!" He harshly yelled at her. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What? Kagome didn't tell you?" She asked.

"She didn't tell me anything Sango." He replied. She blushed a little. Inuyasha looked down at his hand, and realized he was still holding onto it.

"Let go of me please." She asked.

"No. Not until you tell me what happened between you and Kagome." He threatened. Sango lowered her head.

"She's pissed of at me…"

"Why?"

"Because I told her that I like you." Sango replied. She looked up at his eyes. They were wide in shock. She smirked. "I was as shocked as you are, when I found out…" She said. "Now will you please let go of my hand?" She asked. Inuyasha looked down at her hand, then back at her face. Then down at her hand, and back at her face again. He slowly let his grip down, and soon let her free.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Inuyasha asked her. Sango didn't look at him.

"I told myself to tell you when I was ready." She said. Inuyasha looked down. "And I'm not ready, but since you asked…" She began to walk past him, and went behind the village. Inuyasha followed behind her. Sango could hear his footsteps, and quickly turned around.

"Seriously Inuyasha! Could you at least please leave me alone!" Sango cried. Inuyasha stopped walking. "Shouldn't you be happy now that you found out? By the way a little advise to the dog boy. You could have at least apologized about what you did to me last night when you were kissing Kagome!"

"I was going to tell you when I was ready…" He mocked. Sango looked at him in disgust.

"Get out of my face. You're despicable." She cried. Inuyasha smirked.

"Call me all you want Sango, but inside I know you love me." He teased. She walked up to him until she was nearly two inches away from his body.

"People change." She threatened. He smirked and moved his face right in front of hers.

"Thanks for telling me taijiya; I'm going to have fun teasing you about me from now on." And he turned away, finally going back to his room, and leaving Sango in what she wanted, some alone time…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's that chapter. I wrote it for you people in a hurry, because I'll be leaving soon, and I won't be updating for a while, I hope that I can update at least one more chapter before I go… Please Review

ROCK ON.

-------Soccer10is.


	10. Tease Me!

Here's this chapter. Please review.

Chapter 9. Tease Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Really I won't ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango couldn't believe what Inuyasha just told her. Minutes ago.

"Thanks for telling me taijiya. Now I can tease you about me." She stood there alone, and couldn't believe the words that just flew out of his mouth.

"Fucking moron!" She yelled. Cursing every word in the dictionary. She had sat down just for a sudden second, and urged herself to sit down properly. Instead of sitting in one place, she just kept moving from her side to the other side. She tumbled down a bit.

"Stupid half breed." She mouthed out. She pictured his face. She pictured saying all these swear words right in his face, she wanted him to swallow them. She wanted Inuyasha to swallow ever single word she said to him. Her and Kagome's friendship was now ruined, and now Inuyasha thought this was all a stupid Game. She suffered just because of him. She really couldn't take it anymore. Sango quickly stood up, and began to run in the front of the village. Inuyasha wouldn't have entered his room yet, so she hoped she'd catch up to him. In a second, Sango saw Inuyasha Still making his way to the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled at him practically screaming. He didn't turn around to face her, so she did it herself. Sango extended her arms out and turned Inuyasha around herself. He was facing her. She looked down for some air, then back at his face.

"Just tell it to my face now! Just say whatever you have to! Just tease me Inuyasha right now!" She screamed in his face. Inuyasha didn't say a word, but just watched her lay out her pure rage over him. But for Sango, seeing that Inuyasha just wouldn't say anything to her, and didn't have some smirk on his face, she knew he was enjoying every minute of her spazzing out that moment. In that exact time, she clutched hard onto his haori. Her grip was so tight that even Inuyasha didn't want to take her hands away.

"Please." She sobbed. Sango's face was turning red, and her eyes were practically bleeding from all her anger, sadness, and angst she let to drown out. "Just do it right now, right here, I don't care. I can't take it anymore, please Inuyasha, just…tease me." She begged. She saw that Inuyasha was just searching her everywhere. He didn't say anything. Sango sort of melted from the clearness in his eyes. She would feel lost if she searched deeper within them. Sango saw that there was no use in it. He wouldn't tease her. He would only do it at the wrong time. She knew Inuyasha very clear, he wasn't the type of guy to do something when you wanted it done. Unless you were Kagome… Sango at her hands. She looked as his chest rose up, then down. She blinked slightly. Her grasp was far too tight, and she felt weak. She let her grip loosen slightly.

"Don't." Sango looked back up at Inuyasha. "Don't let go." Her eyes widened. Sango bite her lip, and Inuyasha's eyes landed back onto hers. She swallowed an ounce of her saliva, and began shaking.

"I can't take this." She whispered.

"Then yell it in my face." Inuyasha replied. Sango took a short breath, and began to cry softly.

"I can't, until you tease me!" She yelled. Sango couldn't fight the force, and ended up pushing Inuyasha away from her grasp. She wailed softly, as she pulled her hands to her face. She felt the puddle in her hands as she sniffled and teared up. Inuyasha pulled Sango's hands away from her face. She looked at him softly.

"I can't tease you." He answered, and let Sango go as he walked away from her.

"So you're just going to give up?" Sango asked. Inuyasha stopped walking up the stairs, and turned around to face her.

"You don't understand Sango!" He yelled. Sango stepped back a little. "Every damn moment people are telling me to do something I don't want to do. I tell them no, and they still force me! No is no Sango, I won't tease you! Im sick of people forcing me around, why don't you take no for an answer!" Sango looked down at the ground. It held no comeback; it held nothing, no sorrow, just emptiness.

"Are you done yelling at me?" She questioned. Inuyasha noticing his mistake bent down a little. "Are you done waking up Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo?" Inuyasha watched her. "Are you?" He bit his lip.

"Leave me alone." He whispered back at her. He tried turning around, but just couldn't. He looked down at the ground and a smile crept on his lips. "You're not going to end this conversation now are you?" He asked her. Sango looked at him slightly thinking about the question. She had walked up the stairs behind him and clutched onto his sleeve. Making sure he wouldn't run away.

"You know me…" She replied. He chuckled.

"Yeah…Yeah I do…" He answered turning around and taking a glimpse of her, and her surroundings. He inhaled her scent and melted as it deafened him. She caught his reactions, and turned her head to the side in embarrassment. A slight blush ran itself along her cheeks.

"Now's not the time Inuyasha." She whispered. Of course he heard so he took his sight onto the floor.

"It's never the time…" Inuyasha replied in a low voice and tried to walk back up the steps. But Sango wouldn't let go.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. He didn't hesitate and answered that question quite quickly.

"To bed." She scoffed.

"In your dreams." She smiled. He rotated around again, now really pissed off. He slapped her hand away from his sleeve.

"Sango I'm not joking. Leave me alone. I want to go to bed." Inuyasha repeated.

"Inuyasha, **I'm **not joking. I won't let you leave until you please me." Sango reassured. Inuyasha turned his head and spit on the ground.

"Oh, and you really think you can keep me here don't you?" He asked her. Sango took it quite to a surprise and nodded her head.

"Yeah I do." She said. Sango looked at Inuyasha's mouth as he started to smirk. She knew this was probably not going to be a 'good.' Smirk, but a pissed off one. She swallowed real hard.

"Good." She heard him say, and the next thing she knew she was tackled to the ground by the hanyou. Her back hit the hard rocky and sandy ground, and she groaned to the pain. She could feel his body pressure push her down harder into the ground. He was too heavy for her.

"Get off me!" She screamed trying to breath. Inuyasha smirked and watched as she tried to get away.

"No." he simply said. She looked at his face. He wasn't joking. She reached her hands up to try to push him away, but Inuyasha took her hands and pinned them to the ground beside her head. "You having fun now taijiya?" He wondered jokingly. She turned to her hands and watched as the turned white from his pressure of hands atop her own. She squirmed back atop to look at his face. Her eyes were in pure terror. Why was he doing this? He was hurting her, and didn't he care? What had gotten into Inuyasha?

"Let go! Get off!" She yelled back at him. This was turning into some game. Inuyasha simply ignoring her struggling felt her body pushing up to try and free herself. He rolled his eyes then looked back at her.

"You're pathetic." He joked watching her worried face. "You know I can be as stubborn as you are." He said. She looked at him. He bent down to her face and his lips were nearly five centimetres away. "I can be even worse." He whispered. Sango looked at his face, and stuck out her tongue.

"I bet." She replied not believing him. Inuyasha got back up.

"Fine. We can stay here for the whole morning, and maybe Miroku might even come and see us like this. I'm highly certain he'd suspect something Sango. Or did you already tell him?" Inuyasha asked her smirking. Sango tried squirming upwards, but Inuyasha leaned down and applied more pressure onto her. She tried inhaling more air. Hardly more…

"Tell him what?" She asked back. "This isn't funny Inuyasha! I can't breath!"

"So?" Inuyasha replied. "And you didn't even tell Miroku that you loved me yet? Wow Sango, you're really screwed." Inuyasha said chuckling.

"Yeah I will be if you decide to not get off me." She joked. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"I won't get off you until you say that you promise you wont hold me back if I let you go?" Inuyasha struggled to say.

"And I won't stop holding you back until you tease me." Sango answered.

"Fine. Then I won't let go." Inuyasha reassured.

"Fine."

"Fine!" They laid down for several minutes, not saying a word to each other. Inuyasha was enjoying watched her try to get away, and Sango was enjoying Inuyasha's presence. Inuyasha had yawned a couple of times due to his tiredness. Sango looked down at the ground.

"Ok, I promise." Inuyasha looked back up at her.

"Promise what?" He asked.

"That I'll let you go to bed." Sango replied. Inuyasha smirked.

"But I don't promise I'll tease you." He said. She growled.

"Damn you!" She pouted. Sango rested her head, and yawned. She had gotten tired also. In a second Sango's lips began to form in a U. She began smiling. "You tired Inuyasha?" she asked. He looked at her.

"No." He yawned. She raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" she wondered. Sango knew what the answer is.

"Yes…" And there it was. She began to giggle. This had gotten Inuyasha terribly annoyed. He raised his hand and pointed at her.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" He demanded the answer. She scoffed.

"I can see it in your eyes Inuyasha. You want to get off as much as I do. You just don't know what I'll do once you let go…" Her voice trailed off. Inuyasha began growling, and his teeth clenched within the escape of sudden grunts.

"Fine taijiya! You want me to tease you? Well here it comes!" Sango, already quiet now waited for Inuyasha to speak. He opened his mouth taking in a deep breath and pushed her hands deeper within the ground as he did so. "I…" His voice trailed off while he began to sniff.

"You what?" Sango asked wondering why the sudden change in his mood. He tensed up.

"I smell a demon."

---------------------------------

The way Inuyasha had said 'demon' made Sango shiver with a sudden fear. She was really hoping that it would be something Other than demon…Inuyasha soon got off Sango. When all his pressure was taken away from her she felt as though she filled in all her lungs with air. It was such a light feeling. She watched as his hands made their way away from her own and the way she was free made her sigh. Sango sat up quickly. She was soon faced to face with a hand. Inuyasha held out his hand to help her out. She nodded and accepted the offer, as he pulled her up. She was back onto the ground standing on both two feet.

"It's close." He whispered soundly. Nodding, Sango went passed Inuyasha, making her way to her room to retrieve her slayers outfit. Minutes later she came back fully prepared. Inuyasha just watched as she made her way to him, also the way she was tying her hair up. He smirked, as a strand fell to her face. Not even thinking Inuyasha put the strand behind her ear. And felt her cheek. "Go wake up Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." He assured her. She nodded and was soon backing into the village house going from door to door to wake her friends up. First, she headed for the boys room. She spotted Miroku and began shaking him madly. He awoke with a sudden jolt.

"Wha!" He yelled. Sango backed away, holding back the urge to laugh.

Soon realizing he was awake, he looked over to Sango and smiled. "Wow! Sango."

He whispered. "What a sudden change in interest. Come lay with me. I promise me wont bite." Miroku assured soothing out his blankets. Sango smiled.

"Not In a million years." She replied. "Now get up Einstein, there's a demon heading for the village." Miroku's smirk soon changed to a serious look.

"Seriously?" He asked. She nodded. "Ok…I'll wake Shippo; you get Kagome, Kirara, and Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha knows. Now Get UP!" Miroku shook his head.

"Right!" he replied and got up heading for the sleepy Shippo. Meanwhile Sango headed for the girls room. She shivered seeing Kagome in there.

'Shake it away Sango, there's no time to loose.' She thought and headed for Kirara.

"Wake up hunn, there's a demon and I'm sure I'd need your help." She whispered and kissed the cat's forehead. She received a happy meow in return; then headed towards Kagome. Sango shook Kagome's arm and Kagome opened her eyes. She didn't look quite happy.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. Sango looked at her pissed.

"Wake up alright…There's a demon." She answered. Kagome got up, and headed towards her backpack getting a sweater.

"And I bet you'll be by Inuyasha the whole time right?"

"Kagome just quite it alright? Inuyasha and I have nothing. Just get up and shut up!" Sango yelled at her. Determined Kagome would probably slap her again, she prepared herself to be ready for the impact. Kagome got her sweater on and walked past Sango.

"Ok." Was all she said and began to walk outside the room.

'That's all? You're not going to slap me?" Sango asked surprised.

"There's a demon that needs to be killed, I'm not going to start something now." Kagome replied. "And besides, my hand hurts."

-------------------

Meanwhile, everyone headed out and looked everywhere, searching for where the demon would come from.

"How big is it?" Shippo asked terrified. It had taken a while for Miroku to wake Shippo up and keep him from being a coward, but knowing there would be a demon, it terribly frightened him.

"Big…" Inuyasha answered. Shippo stumbled and hid behind Kagome. Kagome just concentrated on the demon.

"Inuyasha." She yelled. He turned his gaze to her. She smiled at him. "There's a jewel shard." She replied. His smirked back and nodded. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Sango yelled

"Look!" Everyone paid their attention to the dozen of trees that were being slammed down. Soon a big panther-like cat came into view. Its eyes were pure bloodshot and its fangs were gigantic and sharp. Also the size of its paws, not to mention the whole demon was incredibly large and tall. Shippo swallowed hard.

"It sure is big!" He yelled. A sweat drop formed down Miroku's face. Sango scrunched her eyes.

'Something about this demon doesn't make it seem easy to defeat.' She thought. Sango tightened her grip on her Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha smirked.

"Hah! Filthy demon, what makes you barge in on this village? Want to make reservations?" Inuyasha asked. The demon growled.

"No such thing. The smell of their blood is infatuation. Same with yours, you ugly half breed!" The demon roared. Inuyasha growled. He pulled tessaiga (tetsusaiga) out of its sheath. The mighty sword glowed as it changed into its fang stage. The demon snickered.

"My, you impress me. I might actually enjoy your blood all over me." The demon sickened. Sango Spit.

"You're sick!" She yelled. The demon turned to face her. It growled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sango grunted.

"Take it up your ass." She answered. The demon looked harshly at her.

"Shut up bitch. You'll be dead in no time."

"ARGH!" Inuyasha growled. It just threatened Sango. Inuyasha jumped up and faced the demons shoulder.

"Take this!" He Yelled. The tessaiga sliced the demons shoulder, but not even a grunt escaped the demon. "What the!" Inuyasha wondered. Soon some icky green stuff spread out of the fresh cut.

"Inuyasha! It's got some deadly toxic!" Sango yelled. Reassuringly, she knew the demon wouldn't be an easy task. Inuyasha other wise, pulled his haori sleeve up to his nose protecting himself, and fell back down to the ground. Sango griped her Hiraikotsu and soon leashed it.

"Hiraikotsu!" She cried, and soon the mighty boomerang made its way to the demons neck. It pierced its neck in a slit and the demon quietly let out a groan in pain.

"Lucky bastards not dead." Inuyasha said and quickly ran towards the demons belly. He took his sword and tried slashing it into the demons tummy. The demon raised its paw and wiped Inuyasha to the side. Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" kagome yelled. (A: N. Count how many times Kagome says Inuyasha). The demon slapped Inuyasha in the face with its paw and sent Inuyasha to the ground, with a bleeding cheek. He went to Kagome and picked her up.

"Hello pretty lady." The demon snickered sickeningly. Kagome tried escaping the demonic grasp but it was way too hard. She was so frightened.

"Hiraikotsu!" Kagome soon felt the demon let go as she fell to the ground in a thud. Sango made way to Kagome to see if she was alright.

"Thanks…" Kagome whispered dusting away the dirt that was on her.

"You ok?" Sango wondered. Kagome smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay." Sango whispered and Patted Kagome in the back. Meanwhile, Inuyasha struggled to stay up. The demon had moved his direction to the hanyou, and let his sharp claws dig into Inuyasha. Luckily, Inuyasha had watched the demons sudden movements, and began to jump from tree to tree avoiding the demons slashing. Already half hurt, Inuyasha could hear the villagers suddenly wake up and run outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"Damn Villagers." Inuyasha worried. "Kagome!" he called. Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha had been.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled at him. He pointed to warn her about the villagers.

"Take them to a safe place!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded and whispered a

"Got it." And she was soon off with Shippo, running to the people that were scattering for their lives in terror. Hopefully she'd talk some sense in them.

Meanwhile, Miroku had been thinking of a strategy on where the demons weak spot would be. He clutched onto his hand looking at it strangely.

"Should I unfasten it?" He whispered. Sango ran past him, to head for the demons feet. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to walk then. Being very sneaky, she took out some powder to blind the demon. When he wasn't looking she used her best hand to throw the powder, it exploded, and to her luck, took the demons eyes with it. The demon was now rubbing its eyes in pain. Sango blinded it. Inuyasha realizing what happened. Smirked and with Tessaiga slashed the demons arm off. He yelled in excitement.

"Got it!" But to Inuyasha's advantage the demon had something else up its sleeve, and Inuyasha watched its sudden movements. Some toxic fell within two feet away From Inuyasha, but it didn't hit him.

Other than that, Sango, who saw Inuyasha slice the demons arm off, decided it would be best to go for the neck more now. She got her sword and sliced the rest of the neck. Still hanging on, she missed seeing the sudden paw that was heading her way.

"SANGO WATCH OUT!" She heard Inuyasha call, and turned around. Her eyes widened. The demon slashed her in the side and Sango fell to the ground. Blood flew from her mouth, and her head slammed onto the rocky ground.

"Sango!" Miroku called running to her. Sango tried to get up, but she was so dizzy that her knees felt weak, her throat felt clogged and, the weird pain in her stomach made the slightest noise to tell her to lie. The last thing saw was, was a monk, and Feline cat in big form, and the love of her life running her way before she fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Yah. I finished that chapter. I'll hopefully be able to finish the next chapter soon too. Thanks for the waits my readers.

Peace.

P.s. A couple of thanks to my reviewers in chapter 8, and 9.

Lady Kanna-Chan You're too funny. I get amused reading your reviews. It's hilarious. You're so cool. I would love to say that to kagome's face also. But I can't so…yeah it sucks. Lmao. Thanks a lot for your review. Two of them actually. And I know Inuyasha wouldn't be so rude to Sango since she was crying but hey, he has spunk! Lmao. Thanks a bunch!

Curious-George5498 – You're review was so awesome! I couldn't help but smile I guess through-out reading the WHOLE review! Damn, you're so nice. You helped me a lot, and inspired me to write this chapter as soon as I got home. I'm also glad that you enjoyed chapter 9. When you told me I was one of the best Inu/san writers here wow Kind of speechless now lol. I don't even know where to begin with the thanks, but it is coming from the heart, so I thank you so much. You have to be on of my most favourite reviewers ever. (But I love you all! Lol) I also read one of your stories about the "mask" a looong time ago though, but it was awesome! One of my favourites. You are with doubt one of my fav authors also. Thank you so much for your reviews! You have been awesome!

hafsa You called my story awesome, well you know what, you are too! Thanks for your review. Luckily I hope this was fast enough to update. I'm going to have to write a lot more. The best part is that I got a lot of chapters in my head and already planned out, so it won't be that bad of a problem to update. So thanks a lot for your review. Really helpful.

NeonAlchemist – hah! I would kick Kag's ass also. Let me join! Lmao. –joins NeonAlchemist in kicking Kag's ass in the story- Yesh yesh, I know Kagome was really mean in that chapter but Sango (being as sweet as she is), SHOULD have kicked her ass. Stupid me though. I didn't write that in the chapter but pshh…what can I do? Thanks so much for your review! You're so cool!

kikyogirl15 Tank you for the shout out. I hope I updated as soon as possible. Lol. You said please a lot! Well here you go the next chapter. I really hope you like or enjoy it. It's pretty long, but I hope it was worth it. If it was too much of a long wait I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me if it was. I don't mean to keep you all waiting; so to keep things fair, I made this chapter extra long, and maybe even the next chapter will be too. Thanks for the review!

HanyouHunter Do I really have a talent for drama? COOL MAN! Sweet deal lol. That's awesome. I tank you for your review! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Im orking my butt off to finish all this story, so I hope you liked this review. It's because of reviewers I think that stories go so well. It's so cool to hear that your story's good, so I appreciate what you said! Tanks a bunch!

SnowFox13 You're funny. I updated soon as I could. Yay! Inuyasha DOES need to get things straight. I agree with you there! Sango will be able to kick his ass in some chapters maybe. Hah. Thanks for your review! I wonder if this chapter made you happy too lmao. Nice diss to kagome in the review you last said lmao. Sango is cool. Go sango lmao –cheers her on with you- Thanks a lot for your review! )

Other reviewers I saw in some other chapters so far.

Sango-the-youkai-slayerDarkia

Ok see ya.


	11. The Miko's Mistake

Life's A Dream

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Inuyasha.

There's a note, and reviewer thanks on the bottom of the page. )

Chapter 11 – The Miko's mistake

This chapter's about Kagome's feelings while Sango's unconsience. Don't ask.

In the last hour, the gang had been fighting a ruthless demon. Sango had been attacked and fell unconscious afterwards. Everyone was terrified of her being that they rushed back to Kaede's village with a bruised taijiya and now await for the news of their companion…

The elder lady removed the curtain away from her face, and was now gleaming upon a Hanyou, a Miko, a monk, a kitsune, and a demon cat.

"Well?" Shippo quietly said, as his voice trailed off making it seem that he wasn't really asking a question. Kaede lowered her glimpse and looked at the small kitsune. Her eyes slowly trailed off to the hut.

"Well…" She began. "She seems to be fine. She has a few bruises and cuts on her body, and they didn't seem too bad." Kaede said.

"I feel a 'but' coming." Shippo frowned. Kaede lowered her head.

"But…The bandages won't do for too long. Her bleeding will eventually start, and it will soak the fabric in blood." Shippo sniffed.

"She won't die, will she?" He asked. He received a bonk on the head.

"Of course she won't." He heard Inuyasha say. Kaede smiled and shook her head.

"No child. She'll be fine." Everyone sighed of relief. Miroku smiled.

"That's a relief." He whispered. Kagome put a finger on her lip.

"And what about her head?" She wondered. Kaede looked at the young girl, who took the appearance of her sister.

"Her head is alright. She doesn't seem to have lost any memory, and there are no wounds. Her face is a bit bruised, but no damage to the brain." Kagome smiled. She nodded. "Would ye like to go check up on her?" Kaede asked. Everyone nodded, and scrunched their ways in the hut. Kagome laughed, but stayed in her place. Kaede looked at the child. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ye want to see your friend?" She asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I just need some time to think about stuff. I'll check up on her later tonight." Kagome said. Kaede nodded.

"I understand. Now be off!" Kaede reassured as she slightly shoved the miko to the other direction. Kagome giggled, but that giggle soon wore off, as she entered the forest. She walked in the rugged ground and spot a rock she could sit at. It wasn't until too long that she felt two tears fall down her face. She couldn't even look at herself in a mirror. She was so ticked with the way she behaved. Her emotion all drifted back to when she said those hurtful words to Sango's face. _'I hope you suffer.' _And _'Inuyasha will never love you…' _They made her feel ten times worse then the hurt she felt for when Kikyou and Inuyasha were together. 'Kikyou…' She thought. Kikyou was the one priestess that captured Inuyasha's heart from the very beginning. First, she felt pure hatred for the girl, but why? Had Kikyou ever felt jealous when Inuyasha was always around Kagome? She never yelled at Inuyasha when he went to see her, about how stupid that reincarnation of hers was. Why feel that negative vibe around her ancestor? The poor girl died at a young age protecting a jewel that would bring evil to the world…She sacrificed her own life to be a guardian of something so dangerous, just so people could live at piece. One day she got a reward, a Hanyou that very much loved her. She wasn't happy for too long. She was betrayed and forgotten. She was pushed away from this world counting the reasons to cry every now and then. Her world had shattered, just like the fragments of the Shikon No Tama. She was betrayed by a bastard who took the apparition of the person she loved, only carrying that hatred through dead itself. More tears started to fall from Kagome's face, and she wiped away the tears with a fist. A whimper escaped her lips, and she felt weak. For once in her life, she felt she made the biggest mistake. 'No, I've made the biggest mistakes.' She cried.

"I'm such a monster." She whispered. Ever since she was pulled into the well of her time, her life only began to get harder for her. She never asked for it. She wanted to be a normal person, hang out with normal people, live a normal life. Somehow 'normal' didn't seem right to her anymore. Her life wasn't normal, and if it was, she wouldn't have met so many interesting and great people. It's not always that someone travels through time by a sacred well…She thought sarcastically.

'Still…' She questioned why this happened to her, and not somebody else. Whoop de doo, she can sense jewel shards, and is the reincarnation of one of the most famous priestess ever, but why her. She wasn't so great. She wasn't perfect.

'For sure not anymore…' Her mind thought. All this pain only happened because she became so attached to this time, and fell for some guy. That guy, who saved her life Kami, knows how many times…She felt sad, she felt hated, she felt angry with herself, and she even felt embarrassment. Kagome always thought of that night where she found Inuyasha in the middle of the night, and abused him emotionally. Her body tensed up. She forced Inuyasha into kissing her. That wasn't the worst part actually…No one knew her deepest secret. She knew Inuyasha wasn't up that night to check up on her. He was going to check up on Sango. She knew it. That night when she asked Sango if she liked Inuyasha, she heard the expression in Sango's voice, and the looks in her eyes that gave it away; she was lying. Sango said no, but she was lying!

'She lied trying to make me happy. And I only pushed her away in the end.' Kagome realized Sango hadn't betrayed her, but she betrayed Sango. You can't control who you love…And Kagome made the bad mistake for claiming Inuyasha to be hers, without even asking for permission from him in the beginning.

"I goofed." She said. "Terribly." Kagome frowned, and stuffed her face in her hands crying for being the monster she claimed to be. Her sobs became sniffs, and soon she stopped crying. She soothed out her blouse, sat up and adjusted her skirt. Kagome walked deeper into the forest, until the sun shone at her face directing her to the lake. Kagome walked closely to the water, bent over and looked at her reflection. She smiled weakly. Kagome dipped her two fingers in the water, making it look like they were dancing. The ripples enlarged, and Kagome smelled the air. She looked at the sky.

"Sango…" Her voice trailed off. "I wonder how she's feeling right now…"

"I thought I'd find you here." Kagome turned around.

"Hi Inuyasha." She said.

"Hey yourself." He replied. Inuyasha looked at his surroundings. "Nice spot you picked out." He said. Kagome smiled.

"I guess." She sat down, Inuyasha did the same.

"Is something the matter?" He questioned. Kagome sighed.

"There's always something to matter." She whispered. He nodded. They sat quiet just watching a little bird bathe in the lake. It fluttered shaking the water off its feathers. The bird sang happily and flew away.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke. "Why didn't you see Sango when Kaede told us to?" Kagome looked up at him.

"I needed to escape, and think." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked in her eyes.

"Was it about Sango?" He asked.

"Hmm…About Sango, about Kikyou, about you…and even about me." Kagome picked at the grass, and hoped that Inuyasha would say something sooner. She rolled her eyes, maybe he was thinking about Kikyou.

"Is there something between you and Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"There was, but not no more." She smiled. 'I think the real question here Inuyasha is, is there something between 'you' and Sango?' Kagome's mind spoke. Inuyasha moved the bangs out of his face, and began pulling on the grass too.

"I remember when you got out of the forest all pissed, and then Sango did too…" Inuyasha spoke.

"Oh yeah." Kagome whispered.

"She was holding onto her cheek, and I saw a bruise on it as I moved her hand away." He continued. "Did you slap her?" Kagome went dead. Her mind froze.

'Yeah.' She really wanted to say yes, but then it would make her sound like some bitch that goes around smacking other females. Kagome sank into her seat, and pushed away the grass on her skirt. She decided to say nothing. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Well, did you or did you not?" He asked. Kagome felt a clog in her throat. She looked away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said raising his voice. "Answer me!"

"Yes alright?! I did. I never meant to, but I did." Kagome growled. She turned too look at Inuyasha. "Satisfied?!" She asked. He turned away.

"Why?" he asked a little rough. Kagome hugged her knees.

"Because I love you…" She answered. Her voice began breaking. "At least, I think I do…" Inuyasha turned to face her.

"You slapped Sango because you love me?" He questioned. Kagome chuckled.

"No Stupid…I got mad because she…"

"She what?" Inuyasha began asking again.

"It doesn't matter…" Kagome answered. She sighed and stood up. "How does she look?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, I didn't go in." Inuyasha said. Kagome was off guard.

"You didn't? Why?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at the lake.

"I came to check up on you." His voice trailed off. "I wanted to see if you were alright." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah I'm fine for now." Kagome reassured. "Common, let's go back. Who knows what Miroku's up to? He has Sango all to himself at the moment…" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked. Then turned serious.

"Oh no! I left her with that pervert?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm so stupid!"

"Relax Inuyasha, Shippo's there too!" Inuyasha started shivering.

"Uh…No he's not." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked dead serious.

"He's not?" She asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha said and pointed to the tree behind him. In seconds both Kirara and Shippo came out of the forest.

"Great going Inuyasha, now I'm going to get in trouble." Shippo complained.

"Shut up kid!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome growled.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked at her, he clenched his teeth.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Sit!" Inuyasha's face smashed into the ground, and all you could see was a 5 foot whole in the shape of a hanyou. Inuyasha breathed.

"At least Sango doesn't sit me…" He yelled.

"Sit!" Inuyasha went in for another 5 feet. Kagome turned around angry.

'Now it's the monks turn…' She thought before setting off to give that monk a beating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that chapter is complete. I think I wrote about 3 copies of that chapter. I couldn't decide which one to post up. I think I know how I'm going to end this story off, but im still plotting. You see, I had this whole story under control but until all my reviewers kept telling me to update and sent me ideas of more to the story, I didn't want to end it the way I had wanted to before. I'm actually glad, because without you guys I would have never got more experience in writing. Also, if you have any awesome ideas please send them to me. I don't care what they are send them to me, and I might be able to use them. It would be such a great help! I already have one idea I'm working on which is Ms. Hotari-chan. Which I thank a lot! Very sweet idea and I love it. So come on, come on send me ideas lol.

About this chapter: I am doing a little introduction to this chapter. I haven't described this story with Kagome's feelings, except for when she bitched off at Sango, so this chapter was her realizing her mistakes...I would love to make some chapters where I get to describe Miroku too. It would be really great. I haven't talked about him at all, and some people are probably wondering if Miroku still does have intimate feelings for Sango. I said in the 2nd chapter that he told Inuyasha he doesn't really know…but he could have been lying –gasp- That's right my pretties! Lol. Ok, I'll be setting off and signing off now, but please send me ideas by my email. Not review. But review Lmao.

By the way…65 reviews?! You're kidding me right? I thought this story would get at least 30 something. I am so happy. Thank you all soooo much.

Last reviewers.

Lady Riiko-Chan, PalookaLord, Lestat13 (I didn't really understand your review though. Lol. I still thank you.), GothicDarkAngel, SnowFox13, kikyogirl15, Bricaus, and sango212 

You all rock! Especially the others that reviewed and to my alert and favs list fans. This story isn't just for me, but for you!!


	12. Sleep?

Life's a Dream

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nope.

About the chapter: Alright Hatori-chan. I'm using your idea, and I'm damn proud of it! Haha. I am loving this chapter like a maniac. I sort of took the portion of the idea, and added some other things to it, but enjoy it fans, and thank you so much Hatori-chan, you were a huge help in helping me inspire more of my story. This chapter's out to you!

Dedicated to: Hatori-chan.

---

Kagome Stomped in the village, clenching her fists tight from her argument with Inuyasha. She was looking for a certain someone else though. Someone far out from Inuyasha.

"Miroku?!" She yelled as she came across some graveyards. "Where are you?!" She looked around and couldn't find that monk. Grr…She thought. What if he was in the hut where Sango lay and he could be…? "Gross" Kagome whispered trying to get some certain pictures out of her mind. She bit her lip and yelled again. "Miroku?!" She heard someone clear their throat. Kagome turned around.

"Inuyasha! Did you see Miroku?" Inuyasha glared and scratched his head.

"No, because I just got back from having my face in the ground eating dirt!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome glared back.

"Argh! I should have known not to leave you in charge of leaving that perverted monk with Sango." Kagome said pouting. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah you should have." He teased. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to command you to-?"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "Anything but that." Kagome smiled. She looked away; this gave him the chance to sigh. Inuyasha sniffed the area. "He better not be in the hut, or his head's mine." Inuyasha said. Kagome scoffed.

"And mine." She corrected. Kagome looked in the clearing and saw someone approaching. She smiled and waved.

"Hey Kaede!" She yelled. The old women waved at the Miko. Inuyasha looked at Kaede carrying some herbs and fabric in her hands. The women couldn't really hold her balance. It's a miracle she was still alive, and healthy to say the least… Kaede approached.

"Hey child." She smiled. "Hey Inuyasha." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"Hi." He simply replied. Kagome rolled her eyes and then looked back at Kaede.

"Kaede, have you seen Miroku?" Kaede laughed. In the distance Kagome heard someone else approaching. It became clearer and she saw Miroku coming with a pile of wood in his hands. "Miroku?" Kagome asked surprisingly. She looked at Inuyasha with a confused look. Inuyasha returned the look back. Miroku came near to Kagome and almost dropped a chunk of wood on her foot.

"Yeah?" He asked nearly out of breath. Kagome laughed.

"Where have you been?" She asked. Miroku sighed.

"Let's see…After you left, I went to help Kaede, and then I went to help Kaede, and after that, I helped Kaede…Again…" Miroku said. "Why? Did you miss me?" He asked a twinkle in his eyes. Kagome clearly giggled.

"Not exactly." She replied. Miroku frowned. Kaede moved a bit farther from the group and told them a goodbye.

"Well I have to deliver these herbs to one of the huts down the village, so I'll be seeing ye in a bit…And Miroku, please keep your hands to yourself. And assure Lady Kagome to the other stack of firewood." Then she was gone. Kagome looked at Miroku.

"I have to get some more firewood, but I can do it myself." Miroku said. Kagome smiled.

"No it's ok, I'll help." She answered and grabbed a handful of wood, then turned to Inuyasha. "Do me a favour, and check up on Sango. See if she's doing fine, and don't do anything stupid." She said sounding serious. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah yeah…" He said and drifted off to see the slayer. He walked towards her hut that she lay in and quietly moved aside the curtains, and entered. His eyes widened as he stared at an empty bed. Where the hell was Sango?! Inuyasha began to panic. His heart kept beating on and on. He felt as if it would pounce right out of him. He turned around and ran out of the hut. He stood sniffing. He didn't really care if he was acting all worried. This was an emergency. She was ill, she was weak…and she was gone. She couldn't have brought a weapon with her. She was far to injured to even hold a stick in her hands. Inuyasha got a small scent of the slayer, and dashed out in the woods. When he was far enough to not be heard he drastically called her name.

"Sango?! Sango where are you?" He called. He dashed into some other parts of the forest and felt a stick stab into his foot. He let out a small cry of pain. He stopped running and tried to feel her presence once more. It was the exact same. Too little of a presence to sense out. He cursed.

"Damn! Where the hell are you stupid?!" Inuyasha felt some anger built out. He ran again into another part of the forest and looked around. There was still no sign of her. He kept on running for another ten minutes, and then stopped in the last part of the forest. He imagined how far away he could have been from the village. He didn't care. Inuyasha looked around, and saw nothing but a bunch of trees and a clear blue sky. He walked over to a tree, held up a fist and pounded the snot out of it.

"You stupid girl!" He yelled. He hit the tree yet again. "Why'd you leave that hut? Thinking you're so strong to leave on your own…" He growled. "Damnit Sango!" A sweat drop fell from his forehead. He went to wipe it off, but his ears twitched and he looked around the corner. He saw a figure walking emotionless around the trees. His nose started tingling and he slowly walked towards the person. He was close enough that he put a hand on the shoulder, and turned them around quickly until he was eye to eye with the person.

---

Meanwhile

"Ow!" Kagome screamed. Miroku dropped the lumber he was carrying and ran to her.

"What is it?" He asked. Kagome held a finger to his face.

"Another sliver!" She said. He began to laugh.

"Your third one already." He teased. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. She put her finger in her mouth and tried to take the wood out of her finger. Miroku looked over her and saw the piles of lumber she collected. He smiled.

"You're better than me at these things…" He said. He made it sound like he was disappointed. Kagome looked over his shoulder. She saw a smile pile of lumber. She giggled.

"I guess I am." She took her finger out of her mouth and looked at the cut. Miroku took her finger and lowered his right hand in a pocket and pulled out a sharp pin. Kagome yanked her finger away.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Relax." Miroku reassured and took her finger back. "It won't hurt too much." Kagome shut her eyes tightly and mumbled a

"I hope you're right…" Kagome looked at him. She wondered how Miroku could act so brave, when deep down she knew he was aching from the confusion happening around the group. She felt sympathy for him, for she was facing the same tantrum he did. He loved Sango, and she loved Inuyasha. The thought of her best friend, and the guy she loved sort of made her depressed in a weird way. But there's Miroku…The cool and calm one. She laughed slightly. Out of every women that he asked to bear their child, he saved the last question for his favourite person…Sango…She wondered if Miroku even knew about Sango and Inuyasha. Possibly no…but then again, no one but she and Kirara knew this…

"I got it!" Miroku cried with glee. Kagome jumped in shock. She looked at the pin and her finger.

"Yeah you got it." She replied smiling. Miroku was practically dancing of his accomplishment. "Slow it down Elvis." She laughed. Miroku stopped dancing and looked at her.

"Who?" He asked. Kagome giggled.

"Nothing" She replied, and yanked his hand. "Let's head back to the village. You can teach me something's about the Buddha paper things you have." Miroku smiled with glee.

"Yeah!!" He said and pulled her as he walked quickly back.

---

Meanwhile

Inuyasha turned the person over, and he went breathless.

"Sango!" He said. She was shaking. He figured she was cold. But she wasn't really in reality. Her eyes were closed and she was mumbling something's really weird. Inuyasha held her face. She'd been sleepwalking.

A tear escaped her lids. He took his thumb and brushed the tear away roughly. He held her waist and felt her shiver in his touch. How long had she been out here for? How long has this sleepwalking disaster start? Inuyasha embraced her. Hopefully to calm her down, and for him to provide her warmth. He picked her up bridle style and clutched on her clothing hard enough so she wouldn't fall off. Inuyasha ran back to the village. He could feel Sango move in her sleep. The pain in her head made her want to cry again. Another small tear fell down her face. She indicated that she wanted to be held tightly from her squirming in his grasp. He did tighten his grasp and Sango fell unconscious in someway again. Inuyasha made his way out of the forest and walked into the hut. He wanted to place her on the bed, but as he lowered her body, she clutched hard onto his sleeves and shoulder. He stopped motioning her to the bed, and sat down himself with her in his arms. She clearly couldn't handle any non supervision. He leaned against the wall with her and let her rest on his chest. He looked down at her. He took in the bruises and scars all around. He touched her cheek. There was a long cut on her chin that made its way to half of the neck and a couple of more above her lip and on her nose. She was pale. Without realizing Inuyasha held her tighter and shut his eyes. Without trying to or intending to…He fell asleep. The girl in his arms suddenly awoke.

---

Ok, there we go. Chapter 12 is up and now it's time to work on chapter 13. Below I have some of the people I'd like to thank for reviewing the last chapter.

Taiyoukai-And-Hanyou – Why In the Cookie Flip? Haha, that got me laughing. My mom looked at me, cause I sort of laughed out loud when I read it in the living room hehe, and she asked me "What's your problem?" Lmao. But great review!! Thanks a bunch.

Bricaus – Zomg, You're too funny. I wuv you so much Bricaus, and your b-day is almost soon, so I'm getting you something Haha, and you can't stop me!! Mwhahahahahahaha!!! Thank you for your review, it was funny.

NeonAlchemist – You're too cool. You review almost ALL the Fricken time. I adore you for that!! Thanks so much, thanks a bunch, and you rock! P

kikyogirl15 – Hehe, thanks for your review. I tried my best to update as soon as possible, and I hope to do the same to the next chapter. You're inspiration keeps me going. Mwah. 3


	13. Strange

Life's a Dream

Chapter 12

Strange…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but this chapter's in Sango's Pov.

Argh, this pain is so unbearable. I feel as though my brain might pop out of my head. I open my eyes and look around. I'm in Kaede's hut. How did I end up in here? Somehow, I try to get out of this bed. I can't though; I'm being pulled back by something, or someone…I can feel hands around by stomach. I look to see who those hands belong to. I turn around and nearly choke on my own air. I'd give anything to be in any other person's arms except his. I'm loosing control at this minute. I can feel my body tense up, and my head is spinning in circles. I try to breathe calmly, but this is too much for me. My first priority is to get out of his hands, if I ever do. The rest is yet to be known. I allow my body to relax along his broad chest, and let my hands touch the ground, as soon as my fingers touched the floor; I applied as much pressure as I could, and watched them turn white.

'Nice and easy' I repeat in my mind. Slowly I let my toes take the rest of the effort, as I push them gently on the ground, and arch my body up. I sigh. Thank goodness I made it. Suddenly I remember why the heck I was here. I remember the demon, and being knocked out completely. I remember watching Miroku, and Inuyasha running closer to me, and then I passed out. It all makes sense, but waking up with Inuyasha holding me was a little odd. Maybe something happened while I was asleep. I mean, I don't even know how long I was even asleep for to start with. I look at the boy sleeping on the floor. His back was leaning against the wall for support.

'He looks so comfortable.' I thought. I heard him suddenly shift, and my body froze. I felt a little scared. I didn't him to wake up. I blushed. He rose up and inhaled a long breath, then let his back fall against the wall like before.

'Phew. Close call.' I watched his chest rise up and fall back down. He looked cute like that. I smiled, and bent down to look at him a little more. It felt a little odd, just staring at him, but it was the best I could do. My heart was pounding, and I clutched harshly onto it, I don't want Inuyasha to hear it pounding like this. So sick of feeling like a prisoner I sighed, and I saw his ears twitch. I cupped my mouth with my hands, almost chewing on my fingers because fear took over me. I shut my eyes to count in my head. Maybe he didn't wake up. Maybe he's really sleepy, and doesn't want to wake up. I hoped anything in that moment, but since I heard nothing yet, I opened my eyes. I saw his eyes open. I silently squealed, but shut my mouth soon after. Is he going to laugh? Is he going to hurt me because I woke him up? Clearly I wished he'd do any of those except just staring at me like he did now.

'Say something.' I hope. A few seconds have gone by, and I'm still looking in his gorgeous eyes. I can feel my mouth move under my breath, but I don't say anything, it's too hard to say a word. I fear of what he'll do, and what he won't do. My body tenses up as I see him flinch. I feel strong arms tighten my shoulders, and my face meets his neck.

I breathe in the air surrounding us, and I let go letting him take over me. I would push away, but he's too strong for me. His hands go through my hair line, and they comb the rest of my strands. I forgot the whole fact of what I might look like at this moment. I can tell that my hair is let down, and that I'm wearing my slayer's outfit, the rest is yet to be seen. I can feel him breathe on my cheek, and I feel his fingers press against my side. Why's he hugging me so tight? My hands rise up and place themselves on his shoulders and with all I could, I pushed him slowly away, and stare at him with wide eyes. His eyes were so soft. They looked as though they had no more worries in them, and I could feel my cheeks burning. My eyelashes were soaking, because I began to cry. He stroked my cheek.

"You scared me." He said in a shaky voice. I swallowed hard, and replied back.

"I did?" I longed to hear myself speak again, as I did; it felt that it wasn't even mine. I sniff the tears making their way down to my lips. And I looked at him.

"Sango." He whispered, and touched my chin lifting it up so that I could reach him. He pulled me towards him, and another tear fell down. His breath was on my lips and sank into my scars. His body made my body unaware of its surroundings, and his gaze made me cry. My hand rested on his knee, and I applied pressure to it as he pulled me closer.

'_He's going to kiss you, don't back out now Sango…' _My mind whispered.

'No! He can't, I can't let him.' I screamed.

_'Isn't this what you've always wanted?!'_

'…'

_'Isn't it?!'_

'Not now…' I cry out. I could feel the pain coming. The pain I've hated for so long. I'm betraying everyone. If I kiss him now, if I give in, I won't be innocent. I won't be the sweet old Sango. The one girl that's only here to have revenge on her kin's. I'll be the girl that's falling in love with someone against her taijiya rule. I can't do it, I can't be so stupid. But if I don't I'll be missing out on something.

I hesitate as our lips touch just an ounce. I want this more than ever, and I'm getting it…I feel his tender touch on my own, and he claimed my kiss. My eyes scrunch together, and without thinking, I clutch onto his clothing and I lift myself on my knees. He placed a hand on my waist and tilted my chin closer to his lips. He soothed out the knots as his fingers travelled through my hair, once more. My head began to pound, and I realized what I had done. I quickly parted away, and turned my head the other way. My grip on him was still tight, and I had let go falling back on my butt. I desperately tried to wipe away the feeling of his lips on my own. I wish I could get rid of that kiss. I began to get dizzy, and I clutched onto my head looking up at him.

"I won't lie." I whispered. "Thanks." I began to sob again. He placed his hands on my shoulder, and went on his knees.

"Sango." He began.

"Please don't." I tried to say, but instead of sounding like a demand, it sounded more like I was questioning him. I could feel him backing away.

"Sorry." He whispered. I nodded. I looked at him with puffy red eyes. I'm not innocent anymore. I stood up placing my hand on the wall to stop the room from spinning. He stood up too and gazed on my weak body.

"Umm, how long was I out for?" Was all I could say? I watched him stumble.

"For a while." He answered. I made my way to the bed, and sat on the edge.

"Are the others okay?" I asked. He nodded. He watched me in disappointment.

"Sango I didn't mean to-"

"I know." I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Neither did I." He came closer to me, but I got off the bed to get as far away from him as I could. I see him tense up. I could hear his teeth clench.

"What are you so scared of?!" He questioned me. All my guilt turned to anger.

"What am I scared of?" I said… "God Inuyasha, I kissed you!" My voice began to break. "I broke the taijiya rule, and I destroyed my future! Why can't you understand that I gave myself away to you? I'm scared of what'll happen to me once everyone finds out what I did." I looked at the floor. I could feel my blood boil, and my eyes trying to stay focused on him. It was too hard. Should it hurt to love him this much? His presence was really killing me.

"None of this would have happened, if you didn't sleepwalk." Inuyasha told me. I was confused for a second.

"What? I don't sleepwalk." I said. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Then why would you wake up in my arms if you didn't?" He asked. I looked at him disgusted. First we were kissing, and now he was smirking at me. Can't he see what he's done? "You honestly don't think I'd just take you in my arms and love you out of no reason do you?" He asked. I wanted to say yes…I stumbled.

"Of course not!" I answered. So that's why I awoke in his arms. I sleepwalk…

"Well then?" He asked. My eyes burned on him. I'd set him on fire if I could. I turned around and felt my hair swing the exact way.

"This isn't the point Inuyasha." I said. He walked closer up to me. I know I could feel his anger, for I too felt it the same. I wouldn't let him touch me, he's already got something out of me, and no more was I going to let him get another try. Never, and no one shall know what I had done. If it meant that I'd be lying to them, it didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was our dirty little secret needed to be locked away forever. Because this is all that It was, a dirty little secret. I tried to calm myself down, and hopefully my heart wouldn't skip a beat. I stumbled to say something, but Inuyasha beat me to it.

"Kagome and Miroku are heading this way." He said with his eyes full of worry. I breathed.

"Do me a favour Inuyasha." I said. He turned me around.

"What?" He asked. I could hear his question of curiosity. I looked in his eyes.

"Please keep you mouth shut." I demanded. It took him a while to sink that in, for he didn't want to keep it a secret. I didn't know if Kagome or Miroku had figured something out already, but knowing Inuyasha maybe, just maybe this secret could be held in, before we figured out a way to rid each other out of our lives. Just that moment, I heard the curtain of the hut swift, and saw four pairs of eyes watching me in happiness.

---

There's chapter 13 everyone. The next chapter won't possibly be that dramatic. Hopefully. I just began reading a great story book, I don't know if anyone's heard of it but its called Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, and it's really good. It's inspired me to write the rest of the chapter, and im sorry if it took a while to update. Hope you all have had a great year, and all the best. See ya all soon, and I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review guys, I'm not asking for anything more…

Soccer10is.

Here are my latest reviewers,

Hotari-chan

Taiyoukai-And-Hanyou

NeonAlchemist

goddessofwindnelectricity18

Road Warrior

beybladegirl

SnowFox13

Love you all so much, and happy belated b-day bricaus!

and by the way, has anyone noticed that the indent isnt working when you try to indent your story on the documentary of fanfiction? I might be wrong, but it's not letting me...Anyways, see yas.


	14. Infected

Life's A Dream

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nada, Owning nothing, is what I'm good at…

Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

---

As I saw Kagome and Miroku make their ways inside the hut, a relief came over me. That hard pressure of guilt faded when they entered, mostly because it wasn't just me and Inuyasha alone in the hut. I felt light weighted again, just for a brief second until Miroku smiled. It made butterflies in my stomach. I felt so bad.

"Welcome back." Miroku said. I smiled. It was a fake smile. Hopefully he couldn't tell between my fake smiles and my real smiles. I walked over to him, and Kagome. Miroku gave me a friendly hug.

"It's great to be back." I lied, mostly. Miroku laughed. It had caught me off guard when he didn't caress me in his perverted ways. I backed away and questioned him around. He looked at me curiously. "What did you do to Miroku?" I asked. His right eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I sighed.

"You know the one that can't keep his filthy hands off a woman to save his life?" I watched as his face changed expressions. He raised his index finger to rub his chin and tilted his head up. He smirked.

"Ah," He began, "You mean this Miroku?" He asked. I felt his perverted hand, so I slapped it away.

"Yeah, that Miroku." I sighed. At least nothing's changed while I was out. I heard a growl. I turn around to look at Inuyasha. He looked at me dangerously, and I turned away.

"So, how are you feeling?" I heard Kagome ask. I glanced at her.

"Fine." I mutter. Fine emotionally, or physically? She smiled. It took me by surprise honestly. I didn't have a clue why she was smiling. I could never forget that day when she slapped me. The pain in my cheek still left a fragment of hurt when I placed my palm there. I saw the hut curtain rise, and Kaede entered. She looked over at me.

"Ay, Child. You are awake now. Ye are feeling better?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded at her. "Are You Hungry?" She asked me again.

"A little." The echo of my stomach's cry made everyone look at me in suspicion.

"A Little?" Miroku repeated. Kaede chuckled. I glared mockingly at Miroku.

"Funny…" I said. I clutched onto my stomach. Kagome smiled.

"I'll go prepare something to eat." She said. Kaede smiled.

"I'll be right back." The old lady told us. "Sango, I need to pour some medicine on your scars after." I blushed red.

"Okay." I whispered, and Kaede left. Miroku patted my shoulder and followed Kaede out the door. I swallowed hard. I could hear the wooden floor creek and Inuyasha's figure became towards me. I tensed up, and beat him to the door.

The Fresh air hit me in a million pieces. I was so refreshed. I tried to let my entire worries flaw from my memory, just a little. I looked over my corner and saw Miroku attempting to make a fire. It looked as though he was mouthing out curses and praying for a spark of flame to rise. It was a funny visual scene. Kaede was right on the other side talking to him about something. She sat on a log with some mixtures in a bowl. I figured it was the medicine she was talking earlier about. Miroku would look up at her, then back at the fire. I could see them chuckle and all. I didn't really care. I was getting woozy, and I needed to sit somewhere. I looked for a place to sit, and I saw a small log beside a wooden table. Kagome was peeling some corn at that table. I had an urge to talk to her, so I drifted towards her.

"Sango!" I heard someone cry. I saw something jump towards me. The thing wrapped its arms around me, and hugged me tight.

"Hi Shippo." I smiled. He inhaled my scent, and looked at me suspiciously.

"You smell funny." He said. I looked at him with weird eyes.

"Do I?" I asked. He nodded and nudged my shoulder in a playful way.

"It's good to have you back." He said. I ruffled his hair. "Kirara missed you too!" I looked at my small friend sitting at the table watching Kagome peel the corn.

"I missed both of you." I smiled, and kissed Shippo's forehead before I placed him down. He laughed and ran towards Kaede, Miroku…And Inuyasha. I walked and sat down on the log beside Kagome.

"I bet you're starving aren't you?" She softly asked. I shrugged.

"Not completely starving." I answered. She handed me a corn.

"It will be done faster if you could help me." She said. I took the food, and began to help her prepare the food. It was silent and no one said much. I could hear Inuyasha and Kaede speaking in the background. I shivered. Kagome sighed.

"Sango, I didn't mean to slap you." I stopped peeling and looked at her.

"Are you apologizing?" I asked harshly.

"Yeah." She scoffed silently. "I made a mistake, and I'm sorry." I didn't say anything. "I was just really mad, you know? I was already dealing with the fact that Inuyasha was mourning for Kikyou, and I didn't want to hear someone else trying to get between Him and I." I sighed. "I was jealous." She looked at me.

"It's not all your fault. I was the one who started all of this. I promise everything will be just like it was before." I said.

"You Promise?" Kagome asked. I nodded. "Don't be too sure that you can keep that promise Sango. We've already screwed up as it is…it might take a while for everything to be normal again." She said. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, it will change, and everything will be fine." I assured her. She didn't say anything. Instead, she kept peeling away at the food. I looked at nothing in particular…The sweet smell of the corn made me begin to starve, and I grudged over the grief sense of hunger…Taunting as it seemed, the preparation of the food was more and more appetizing.

"Done!" Kagome cried with joy. I looked at her and smiled reassuringly. She picked up the bucket which contained the corn, and walked over to Miroku. I watched tensely the way they used teamwork to get the corn fried. I made my way over and waited for what seemed like ages for the food to prepare. It wasn't the feeling of the warm fire sparks against my skin, but the feeling of Inuyasha's eyes gazing upon me in curiosity that sent Goosebumps up my spine. I waited and watched patiently, tearing my comfort to bits and pieces.

After the food had been cooked, we all sat by the fire eating and yapping away. I hadn't said much, just nodded a few times, smiled, and said "oh" after each phrase. Inuyasha didn't say anything at all, and it made me comfortable with the fact that I didn't have to hear his voice cutting (It's a synonym for taunting) me. Based on reason, the chats Miroku and Kagome were talking about had not caught my interests. It was the same old type of conversations. Kagome would ask, the next place we'd need to go for the jewel shards, and Miroku would blabber on about the needs to stop by villages and caress women. It was boring. At some point I'd wish Inuyasha would speak up and tell them to shut up!

My head would pound here and there, and my body would ache every time I flinched. Kagome's attention would draw onto me, but she didn't say anything, she'd only nudge me and ask with sympathy how I was feeling. Of course, being the idiot I always was, I lied.

"I'm fine." I'd reassure. She'd smile, and carry on with her conversation. After a few minutes Kaede had come and called up on me.

"Sango! I need you to come here please!" She'd yell out. I got up, and promised everyone I'd be back soon. I walked into the hut.

"You called Kaede?" I asked stupidly. She nodded.

"Yes, please sit down over here and take off your shirt." I did as I was told, and lifted my shirt up. I was wearing a long thick white bandage along my chest, to stop the bleeding. If anyone would walk in, they'd believe I'd stolen one of Kagome's Strapless shirts…Whatever those were… The Bandage hadn't done so well, because the blood would sink in the fabric and taint it. I'd been left with spots of red. It would happen that it'll leak when I felt that aching as I flinched.

"Alright now, close your eyes and don't wince." Kaede said. I shut my eyes avoiding whatever she was going to do. "This might sting a bit, but before I apply your medicine, I need to sow up the wounds that are breaking on your shoulders." I nodded and adjusted myself so I wouldn't move. I could hear clinging and some weird noises when she made her way towards me. I felt her sit beside me, and place her hands on my shoulder. I muttered a sigh of pain when I felt the sharp end pierce in my flapping flesh. I could feel strands tightening my infected skin, and I could feel the blood flowing down my shoulder. This happened eight more times, until I didn't feel the blood flowing down anymore.

"There. That parts done." Kaede reassured. She dabbed the ointment on my stitches. I let out a gasp. It had stung so badly, it brought tears to my eyes. "All finished." She said, and patted my leg. I stood up and took my kimono top, putting it on again.

"Thanks for your kindness Kaede." I said, and she smiled. I walked out of the hut heading back to the fire, finding Inuyasha leaning against a tree with his eyes shut. He was dawned to the sensational smell of my blood. I looked around surprised that Miroku and Kagome weren't anywhere to be seen. I stiffened when it came to the point where I needed to ask…I waited urging myself to speak, but I couldn't. My mind was arguing and yelling at me for acting so stupid. So I finally gave up and asked him.

"Where are the others?" I practically forced the words. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked up at me.

"They went to get firewood." I nodded not looking at him.

"Alright…" I whispered, and plopped myself down by the fire. I brought my knees up to my face and rested my chin on them. The sparks of the fire warmed the area around me. I saw Inuyasha flinch, and sit down in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I could hear the curiosity in his words.

"Not too bad." He must have smelt my flesh, and heard me gasp back in the hut. We sat in silence until he asked a question…

"Can I see the wound?" I looked up at him blushing.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at the grass below him.

"Can I check out the wound? I need to see if it's fine." I sighed.

"Kaede already said it was fine." I said. He shook his head.

"I need to see it for myself." He suggested. I shook my head too cocking my head to the side.

"It's no big deal." I assured him. He rolled his eyes.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered. I looked up at him. His face hardened. I could feel pressure on my chest, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Without intending to, I nodded and Inuyasha scotched next to me, putting his hands on my shoulder. I blushed as he removed the fabric a little off my shoulder. His hands touched my bare shoulders and I shivered.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No." I whispered. He looked back at the wound and examined it. His nails dug softly along the strings to my stitches and it felt good to a huge disclosure. After a few moments, he carefully removed his hands away, and put my shirt back to normal trying not to hurt me.

"It looks fine." He said blushing.

"I told you so…" I quietly said not paying attention to his features. He sighed, and moved farther away from me.

"Look Sango, I'm sorry…" He said. I blushed and looked at him.

"Save it." I whispered, got up and went to sit by the log, trying not to pay attention to the man that infected my heart.

---------

Ok so that's it for the 14th chapter. If you have any suggestions email me, and I'll be happy to read them. Thank you to my latest reviewers! I love you all so dearly! You rock!! I hope to get chapter 15 started soon, and I'll update as soon as I can!

p.s. Sorry for any stupid spelling mistakes!!!

Goodbye!


	15. Chapter 15 Runaway Love

Life's a Dream

Chapter 15 – Runaway Love

Disclaimer: NO! –Sighs- I don't own the anime/manga.

On with the story?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How fond, how grateful that he laid one finger on me. How amazing, the way his touch lifted me to the skies…How perfect……

Yet again this had been the day where I was gratefully challenged in love…I watched the flames of the fire rise, and didn't bother to do anything; Not one thing. He sat there not saying a word; the dread of the silence disturbed us both. Apologizing was the least I wanted him to do. Oh I wanted more! I wanted him to pay back for everything he's done. I wanted him to suffer the way I did. Pitiful how one man can change your whole aspect on life! I wanted him to pay back big time. All I did was watch; all I had done was watch him for several minutes. We never said anything. 'Oh Save it.' Was the best I could say? Save what? What was there left to save? My mending heart had been broken to start with, and now it's been swept away by the breeze. I was the walking dead. No more emotion, no nothing because I fell in love with that dickhead. He shuffled in his position. He sat in the same position for a while, and he never managed to budge until now. I let my eyes wander in a slow matter, so he couldn't notice I was watching him. I could swear he didn't notice, but I may have been wrong. He crossed his legs like always. The perfect fragments of his chest stretched as he leaned against the tree behind him. He looked at the flames emotionless, and sighed. He sighed as if there was nothing coming out of his mouth. No air, no nothing… I swallowed hard, and in that brief moment, he looked at me. My body tensed, and my jaw tightened. I pressed my lips together when he glared at me. I glared back. How dare he be mad at me, when every bad thing that's happened was _to _me, not him! I got up angry, and walked over to him. He looked up a bit surprised, but his straight mouth line, curved into a smug smirk. I leaned in front of him and pushed him against the tree. His back hit it softly. The thud didn't sound painful, but pleasant, as if he were teasing me.

"Don't do that!" I told him. He leaned in front of me.

"Don't do what?" He asked. I waved my hands in the air.

"Don't smile like that at me!" He smirked. "You're doing it again!" I pointed at his face. He took my hand and roughly pushed it down. My throat began to clog.

"You amuse me Sango." He whispered. I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it soon after. The only thing that came to mind was to push him again, so I gave him a shove, a bit harder this time, but as he banged against the tree bark, he clutched onto me, and brought me with him. I collided with his chest. He embraced me - His harsh claws mending on my stitches. I struggled to get out of his embrace, but he was too strong. It felt like the time when I'd struggle to get him off me, back before our battle.

"Let me go." I forced the words out in a cry. He held onto me tighter.

"No." He simply said. I felt my anger build in, and I felt for the tree in between his arms. I felt the tips of the bark, and pushed my palm into it, trying to get out of his grasp. There was no use. I ended up with a sharp sliver, which made my whole body tense. One ounce of blood dropped to the ground, and Inuyasha's ears twitched. He looked down at my finger, and inhaled my blood. He let go of his embrace, and gripped the dirt. I backed away slowly trying to feel the ground petrified. I sat on my knees, and leaned over in front of him. He shut his eyes, and began sweating. I pressed my lips together, and sighed. My shoulder hurt, I couldn't lie, and the sliver in my finger craved a new bruise, but that wasn't bothering me…What was really on my mind, was what was wrong with Inuyasha. The smell of my blood, the feeling of my skin, it _hurt_ him. Was this all lust? Was there a sensitive bliss behind him…? Ever since the first day when I blushed in front of him, had he began to change… And I was the only one who noticed this?

(A Flashback onto the first chapter guys! Hah, didn't think I'd let you forget that would I?)

I watched him, as the sunlight reflected onto his face

'He looks so beautiful' I thought, causing me to blush again… 'Shit' I cursed. Inuyasha caught my cheeks going red.

'What the hell?' He thought.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me. I winced…

(Back to the normal chapter)

I felt a smug smirk build its way across my lips. He looked up at me and inhaled. I shut my eyes, and sighed. It felt so right before, when he didn't know that I liked him. It was so much easier. Kagome didn't even know that I liked him… If only I could erase this past, and start out fresh. I swayed the other way, so I was looking back at the fire. I shut my eyes, and began to count in my head. I felt his eyes on me, tracing my every movement. The surge of pain came back in my throat, and I fought the urge to cry; one last time. I wouldn't bare it any longer. I was weak. I had fought, and fought all this time, convincing myself that I didn't love him, and that everything would go back to normal. Boy was I wrong!

I stood up, and did the only thing I could. I harshly brushed the tears that were falling down, and I turned around to glare at him one last time. He was only looking at me, as if he were watching death. I smiled, and then jolted towards the woods.

My hair swayed back, and the tears were streaming down my face continuously. I felt my heart pound deep inside, and it made my body cold. I ran past trees, slamming into them too. I heard Inuyasha yelling out my name, and I could hear the sound of him running towards me. I was going to get caught. He yelled out my name again, and I couldn't help but let out a cry. The tender sob crept down my spine.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. It felt as if the words twirled around me. "I can't stand it anymore!" I screamed one last time, and that's when I felt him grasp onto my wrist. He pulled me to a stop. I turned around, and began to pound on his chest. "Let me go!" I screamed. He pulled me, by holding onto my shoulders.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!" He yelled in my face. "Do you _want_ to die?" I shook my head, and squirmed at his touch. He dug his claws accidentally in my flesh. "What the hell's the matter with you?!" He asked, "Stop running away like an idiot!"

"NO!" I screamed, and slapped him across the face. He instantly let me go, and I turned around to run again.

As I ran deeper within the forest I heard Inuyasha running again. The tears kept streaming down my face, and I kept wiping them away with my sleeve. My legs wanted to surrender, but my heart wasn't willing to quit on me yet. Within seconds, Inuyasha caught me, and pinned me against a tree.

I looked into his eyes, and he was furious. He pinned my hands above my head, so I didn't try to escape again. I saw the small red outline of my palm on his cheek. I shut my eyes, and looked away. He grunted, and breathed on my face. I let out a loud breath, and looked back up at him.

"You give up yet?!" He yelled in my face. I shook my head, and tried to knee him in the stomach. He responded, by pulling me away from the tree, and slamming me against another tree. "What about now?!" He asked me again; his voice hard and solid.

"Go away." I whispered, breathing heavily. He shook his head, and stepped closer in to meet my face. I squirmed, and stepped on his right toe.

As I tried to escape, he caught me, and turned me around.

"Idiot!" He yelled in my face. We both clutched hard onto one another. He dug his claws deeper in my flesh, and I tightened my grip on his shoulders. "JUST GIVE UP!" He yelled. I let the last tear fall down my cheek before I screamed the words in his face.

"I LOVE YOU!"

I finally gave up… His lips were on mine, the moment that he heard the words. I grasped onto his shoulders harder and lifted myself up on my tip-toes. He took his claws out of my scars, and held me by my cheeks, pressing his tongue deeper within my mouth. From the pressure that was being placed on me, I began to walk backwards, and stopped when my back met another tree. I swung my arms over his neck, enjoying the moment, with pleasure. As soon as I got comfortable, he congested the kiss.

"What's happening to us?" He whispered in my ear. I opened my mouth to speak, but he reached in, and stroked my lips with his bottom lip. "We shouldn't be doing this." The sound of me gasping for air, echoed in the forest. I managed to fall down on my heels, and I opened my eyes. He was staring at me in concern.

Instead of trying to run away like an idiot; again… I stood there looking at him. It took a while for me to say something, but directly I couldn't. Instead I shook my head and touched my lips. I heard him chuckle softly.

He took my fingers off my lips and let his lips stroke my bottom lip again. I could feel his breath go in me, and I shivered in delight. "Sango…" He whispered my name. I winced.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered without trying to. He sighed,

"I think I love you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensation, hehe, I like this chapter 15 better than my others. Did you like it? I had writers block for a while, just typing up the same chapter over and over again. Finally, I was left with this… I'm not mad, infact it's pretty good. But now it shall be a pain in the ass, because I need to work on the next chapter. I've started, it's focusing on Miroku and Kagome… Probably boring, so I don't blame you if you skip that chapter, but please review this one!

I have missed all my reviewers **SO MUCH! **You guys are the best, you never complain about me and my stupidity writer's block, and you never fuss about what I've written. You truly mean the world to my story, and you guys make me feel so great when I'm updating!! I could never ask for anyone as great as you guys!!! I give you bundles of hugs.

That's it for tonight, Review if you wish, it helps…truly does…but you don't have to.


	16. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone, long time no see…

I've missed you all, all my reviewers and everyone! I want to thank you for keeping this story alive as it could have been.

Unfortunately, I can't keep this story going no longer. I've been sitting at the computer _trying_ to type the rest of the chapters, and to me, they look like trash. This isn't because I'm not in the mood to write anymore, but I'm over Inuyasha and all the anime. I've grown out of it and I've lost the characteristics to continue the story. What I'm afraid of is that if I were to continue, the rest of the story will look like crap…

Ever since I've started the story, I've been moving over and over. I'm actually going to be moving next spring which is again, another step, and I'll be finishing high school in two years – or somewhat one…

But the story isn't over just yet because I want to give it to someone that will be proud to continue it for me. I want to know that if I give this story away, they will end it with good care and not leave it all confused and crumpled. I will pop up from time to time to see how the story is going, and eventually review.

**If you would li****ke to be the one to continue Life's a Dream, Send me a message, and I will give you my email address!**

I will go over with you some instructions and how we can make this process work. 

Before I end this final author's note (which is surprisingly my first one)! I want to say that I owe all of the reviewers and people that have favourite or alerted; a big one, and because of you, I wouldn't have had the strength to continue. I mean, 113 reviewers is a heck of a lot to me, and it's a big accomplishment, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how I feel by writing this note; I feel awful, so please if you're reviewing, don't say anything vulgar… And don't give the new author a hard time.

If you want to stay in contact with me, you have my email address so just give me a shout!

I love you all a lot for what you've done for me!

Really!

**Soccer10is.**


End file.
